¡Yuki-chan!
by Amitew
Summary: Tokiya e Ittoki se encuentran a una niña a la ciudad. Después de pasar un día con ella, les volverá a visitar, ayudando a todos -inconscientemente- a dar el pequeño paso que conduce al amor. ¿Qué momentos felices pasarán Tokiya y Otoya, Masato y Ren, Syo y Natsuki? Yaoi.
1. Yukiko

**Te lo dedico a ti, Alba, gracias por explotarme toda la tarde para tu placer personal.**

**No, en serio va para ti**

Ittoki iba saltando por las calles al ritmo de la música que salía de sus cascos. No podía creer que él, Ichinose Tokiya hubiese acabado sucumbiendo a aquel chico...

_-Ichi, Ichi, ¿a dónde vas?_

_-No tengo intención de decírtelo._

_-¡Qué cruel eres!-dijo el pelirrojo haciendo un puchero que dejó helado a Ichinose._

_-¿Estarías contento si te dejara venir?_

Y así es como acabó yendo acompañado a la ciudad. La verdad es que tampoco estaba tan mal, su amigo no estorbaba tanto como pensaba. Incluso, pensó el peli azul, se veía muy adorable... ¿¡Adorable?! Vale, ¿en qué coño estaba pensando?

-¿Qué escuchas?-preguntó para distraerse.

El peli-rojo se quitó uno de los auriculares y se le tendió a su amigo, quien se lo puso asombrado de que aquella canción fuera tan adictiva. Las notas que una guitarra sacaba acompañadas de la voz de una chica eran una delicia para sus oídos, una melodía alegre que iluminaba su corazón.

-¿Te gusta Ichi? ¡Es una de mis favoritas!-preguntó Ittoki, con una gran sonrisa.

Ichinose no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse y derretirse por completo ante esa carita de ángel.

-No está mal-le respondió con una ligera sonrisa-Me gusta.

Ahora le tocó al menor el turno de cubrir sus mejillas de rojo.

-Ichi, es raro que sonrías y te comportes así. ¿Estás feliz?-_Me siento como en una nube, ridículamente contento y no sé por qué-_ pensó el aludido.

-L-lo siento-Él disculpandose... ¿¡en serio?! No lo había hecho en su vida y ahora lo hacía ante Otoya. Debía de parecer idiota... ¿¡Y desde cuándo le importaba lo que pensase ese chico de él?!

-No tienes que disculparte, deberías mostrar tu felicidad más a menudo, me gusta tu sonrisa-pasaron segundos hasta que el guitarrista se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- Di-digo y-yo no quería decir eh, esto...¡Ah! ¡Es el nuevo disco! Me encanta esta banda-se acercó aún más al escaparate donde dicho objeto reposaba-Tokiya, vamos a entrar.

El otro estaba demasiado concentrado en los labios de Ittoki, deleitando el suave sonido que su nombre producía en una boca ajena. Reaccionó sólo cuando su amigo le cogió de la mano para llevarle dentro de la tienda. Antes de que le diera tiempo a dar un paso, un hombre sospechoso pasó detrás de ellos. Otoya se giró bruscamente. El susodicho arrastraba a una niña de unos siete años que no paraba de llorar y gritar "¡Quiero ir a mi casa! ¡Suéltame!".

Eso fue suficiente, se plantó delante del hombre y le arrebató de las manos a la niña, cogiéndola en brazos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a raptar a esta chica?-dijo el pelirrojo fuera de sí.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te importa, niñato. Ahora devuélvemela antes de que me obligues a hacerte daño-esperó unos segundos, en los que Ittoki seguía igual, protagiendo entre sus brazos a la niña- ¡Me has hartado cabrón!-un puño salió disparado hacia la cara de Otoya, quien cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

Pero no llegó. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mano de Tokiya, que había detenido el puño y le estaba apretando con fuerza la mano.

-Fuera-le amenazó enfadado como nunca al hombre- Como te vuelva a ver no creo que salgas vivo.

Y aterrado por la mortífera mirada del peli-azul, huyó. Este se arrodilló junto a su amigo.

-¿Estás bien Otoya?-su cara mostraba realmente una mueca de preocupación, no había podido evitar correr a socorrerle en cuanto vio que alguien intentaba pegarle, sintiendo un gran sentimiento de ira.

-Sí, gracias-aflojó un poco los brazos para que la niña le mirara- ¿Te has hecho daño?

Ella negó con la cabeza, llorando levemente y aún aferrada a su camiseta.

-No pasa nada, ya estás a salvo. Mira, yo soy Ittoki Otoya y mi amigo es Ichinose Tokiya. ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-la ofreció una gran sonrisa, que pareció reconfortar a la niñita e hizo que parase de llorar.

-Nomura Yukiko... Gracias por salvarme. Ese hombre malo me cogió mientras jugaba con un gatito en la puerta de mi casa. Tenía mucho miedo-empezó a llorar otra vez. Sus cabellos castaños ocultaban su adorable rostro, en el que unos ojos azules desprendían dulzura.

-Yuki-chan, no te preocupes, ¿dónde está tu mamá?-la preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo.

-Mamá se fue a trabajar y me dejó sola en casa. Salí a jugar con un gatito y ese hombre me cogió. Mi casa está frente a una estación de policías-decía con tono infantil, aún sin alzar la vista.

-No llores, te acompañaremos hasta allí. Se lo contaremos a los policías para que cuando tu madre venga sepa que estás bien-la prometió Otoya, acariciándola la cabeza.

Ella alzó por primera vez la mirada. No se fijó en lo guapos que eran los chicos que la habían salvado.

-¿Sois príncipes?-preguntó con inocencia, sonriendo emocionada.

Ambos rieron levemente por el comentario.

-Yuki-chan, vamos a tu casa, ¿ne?-la cogió de la mano.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo os llamábais?-preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Ittoki Otoya e Ichinose Tokiya-habló por primera vez el peli-azul.

-¡Entonces Ittoki-nii y Tokiya-nii!-exclamó ella, cogiendo con su mano libre la mano de Ichinose.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo?-preguntó de nuevo Tokiya.

-No hace falta-respondió con una mueca infantil.

-Entonces tendré que comerme el helado yo solo. ¡Qué triste!-dramatizó Otoya, acercándose a una heladería que había en esa misma calle y arrastrando a los otros dos- ¿No quieres comerte un helado con tus hermanitos?

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! ¡Sí, sí, helado!- dijo ella saltando- ¡Quiero uno de chocolate!

-¡Yosh! Yo le quiero de menta. ¿Y tú, Tokiya?-dijo sacando la cartera.

-No quiero nada, gracias.

-¿Eh? ¡Tokiya-nii es muy cruel! ¡No nos quiere y por eso no va a comer helado con nosotros!-exclamó la niña, haciendo un gran puchero.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Eso es verdad Tokiya?- era increíble que el pelirrojo se hubiera dejado llevar por lo que decía una niña de siete años. Hizo un puchero como el de Yukiko y le miró con tristeza.

-¡Cl-claro que no! Es sólo que no tengo hambre-se giró para observar como un aura depresiva rodeaba a ambos.

-Está claro, Tokiya-nii no nos quiere.

-Tokiya nos odia...

-¡Vale, vale! Me comeré un helado, ¿contentos? De vainilla-era muy difícil resistirse cuando ahora había aparecido otra mini-otoya contra la que luchar.

-¡Bien!-gritó Ittoki, sonriendole.

-¿Entonces nos quieres?-preguntó la niña mientras el otro pedía.

Se sonrojó un poco por lo que preguntaba aquella cría, pero cómo no quererla con lo risueña y dulce que era.

-Claro que quiero a Yuki-chan-apareció el guitarrista con los helados.

-Yuki-chan, tu helado-se le dio-. Tu también Tokiya-su mano se detuvo antes de entregársele- ¿Y a mí me quieres?

El joven se sonrojó por lo que le acababa de preguntar. ¿Acaso era estúpido? Vale, estaba empezando a sospechar de que estaba enamorado de su compañero de cuarto, bueno, más bien seguro, pero no podía decírselo así como así. Sus acompañantes le miraron expectantes.

-¿Entonces odias a Ittoki-nii?

-¡Cl-claro que no le odio!

-¿Entonces le odias o le quieres, Tokiya-nii?

-Le... qu-quiero-soltó derrotado mientras cogía su helado.

Caminaron en silencio un rato, soltados de la mano para poder disfrutar bien de aquel dulce, con Yukiko entre ellos.

-¡Está muy rico!-exclamó de repente.

-¿De verdad? ¿Puedo probar Yuki-chan?-preguntó infantil Otoya.

-¡Claro! ¡Tú también, Tokiya-nii!

Les tendió el helado, primero a Tokiya que lo chupó un poco y luego al otro, que comió de la misma zona donde la lengua de su amigo había estado segundos antes.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Está muy bueno!-el guitarrista le devolvió el helado- ¿Quieres probar de los nuestros?

-No, sólo me gusta el chocolate.

-Vaya, pues el mío está muy bueno-informó el pelirrojo, no sin antes pegarle un mordisco- ¿Tú quieres Tokiya?

El otro se sonrojó ante el ofrecimiento.

-¿S-s-sabes lo que será si pongo mi boca donde ha estado la tuya?-le susurró para que la pequeña no le oyese.

"Un beso indirecto" pensó, ruborizándose.

-L-lo siento, n-no me había dado cuenta...

Ichinose estaba muriéndose en su interior.

¿Se dejaba llevar por un impulso?

¿Lo ignoraba?

Decidió, por una vez en su vida la primera opción, tomando la mano de su amigo, acercándola a su boca y lamiendo, con gran deleite el helado. Luego soltó la mano.

El guitarrista estaba estático, se había sorprendido de que hubiera pasado eso, pero estaba feliz de haber recibido un sensual beso indirecto por parte de Tokiya, porque aunque lo ocultara, tenía sentimientos por él.

-¿Qu-quieres u-un poco?-ofreció el peli-azul.

Como respuesta su compañero de habitación le agarró la mano e hizo lo mismo que había hecho él. Aquel roce de dedos había hecho aflorar mariposas en sus estómagos. Conscientes de sus actos, sintiéndose como unos niños pequeños que habían hecho algo que no debían pero que nadie se había dado cuenta de ello.

Llegaron a la calle de Yukiko. La estación de policía estaba en frente de su casa, justamente; y detrás de ella había un pequeño parque. Después informaron de lo sucedido al policía que estaba de guardia, el cual reconoció al instante a la hija de la divorciada Nomura.

-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que tu madre vuelva-ofreció el policía. La niña lo miró con algo de tristeza-. Gracias por cuidar de ella, ya me encargo yo.

Ittoki percibía los sentimientos de la niña, al igual que Ichinose. Sólo habían pasado unas horas con ella, pero no querían despedirse.

-Señor, yo jugaré con Yuki-chan en el parque de atrás. Cuando su mamá vuelva avísela para que venga a recogerla. ¿Te parece bien pasar un rato más conmigo?-a la pequeña se la iluminaron los ojos, y asintió enérgicamente, mientras apretaba la mano de aquel "príncipe" con más fuerza-. Perdona, Tokiya, pero parece que tendrás que ir solo. Lo siento mucho.

-Eres un grandísimo idiota-le dijo, mientras al nombrado se le partía el corazón pensando que se había enfadado con él-. ¿Cómo quieres que me vaya y te deje a solas con Yukiko? ¡Corre más peligro contigo que con cualquier otra persona! Me quedaré a jugar con ella para vigilaros.

Eso había sido una excusa, porque él simplemente quería estar con el pelirrojo un rato a solas y no quería despedirse de la niña. Sonaría raro en él, pero le gustaban mucho los niños pequeños. Y especialmente quería a Yukiko.

-¡Tokiya-nii, Ittoki-nii, os quiero mucho! ¡Mucho, mucho, mucho!-saltó encima de ellos, abrazándoles.

-Jajaja, nosotros también te queremos mucho-rió feliz Ichinose, ante la atenta mirada sonrojada de su amigo.

Nunca había visto así de contento a Tokiya, pero le gustaba. Sentía que con cada risa melodiosa que soltaba, su corazón estaba un paso más cerca del paraíso.

-¡Vamos a hacer una carrera hasta el parque!-antes de darse cuenta Yukiko había salido disparada, y ellos iban detrás de ella.

-¡He ganado! ¡Bien!-exclamó feliz la niñita.

-¿Eh? ¡No puede ser, he perdido!-se quejó haciendo un puchero Ittoki.

-Je je, no seas así hombre-le acarició la cabeza el vocalista, despeinándole un poco.

-No te pongas triste, Ittoki-nii. ¡Ah, ya sé! Un beso te animará. ¡Tokiya-nii dale un beso!-gritó la niña.

-Yuki-chan no hace falta que...-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Ahora estás feliz, Ittoki-nii?-le dijo esto último con voz seductora el peli-azul.

-¡Voy a por unas flores, ahora vengo!-se dirigió hacia un arbusto Nomura.

-T-t-todavía no-se atrevió a decir.

-Vaya, qué pena-dijo dándose la vuelta, divertido.

-¿Eh? ¡Qué cruel eres!-sabía que iba en broma, pero al peli-azul se le partió el corazón.

-L-lo siento-se disculpó, de nuevo, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Recibió un beso en la mejilla de parte de su amigo, abriendo los ojos de par en par, sintiendo el dulce tacto de sus labios.

-Así no estarás triste-le susurró Otoya.

-C-cállate-dijo mientras el otro le agarraba de la mano.

-Ichi, idiota-sonrió cariñosamente para el vocalista.

Se pasaron unos minutos mirando cómo Yukiko iba corriendo de acá para allá recogiendo las florecillas que crecían en la hierba, hasta que vieron a una mujer a lo lejos.

-Mamá-dijo ella sin mucho entusiasmo.

-oh, Yukiko, estás aquí-dijo sin importarle mucho mientras entraba en la casa.

A los chicos se les cayó una piedra en el corazón con sólo pensar que debían despedirse de la pequeña. Ella se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me tengo que ir... ¡quiero quedarme con Ittoki-nii y Tokiya-nii!-gritó, mientras subía de un salto al pecho de este último.

Él sólo la abrazó, con una triste sonrisa. Él tampoco quería decir adiós.

-¿No volveremos a vernos?-preguntó entre sollozos.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-se la acercó Ittoki con un papelito que luego la dio- Esta es nuestra dirección y mi número de teléfono. Si mamá está muy ocupada, ven. ¡Quiero jugar con Yuki-chan de nuevo!

-Yo también. Ven siempre que quieras-la consoló Tokiya.

-¡En serio! Iré, iré, iré... ¡Os quiero mucho mucho mucho!

-Nosotros también te queremos mucho-la dedicaron una sonrisa, mientras ella entraba en su casa.

-Espero volver a verla-dijo triste Tokiya.

Ittoki fue a dar un paso y tropezó, cayendo en sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado, mientras la boca del otro se torcía y se mordía el labio de abajo, al borde de las lágrimas negó con la cabeza-Volverá, después de todo es Yukiko.

El guitarrista le miró a los ojos, dejando que una lágrima se resbalara por su mejilla. El otro también le miró, acercándo su rostro lentamente, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un cariñoso beso, algo salado por las lágrimas del pelirrojo, pero sobre todo dulce, un pequeño gesto para demostrar, aunque fuese sólo, una minima parte de sus corazones

Porque aquel inmenso amor que sentían no tenía suficientes acciones para expresarse, ni palabras suficientes para medirlo.

O.o.O.o.O

Wii! Lemmon en el próximo capi. Lo sé. Este fic es "instant romance" de todos los personajes, porque se va a centrar en los momentos felices que pasan al lado de sus respectivas parejas

Matta ne! ^^


	2. Beats

Ambos se miraron, totalmente sonrojados y avergonzados por lo que acababan de hacer. Se separaron bruscamente.-V-vete yendo a la academia, voy a hacer una cosa antes de ir-se dijo recomponíendose un poco.-V-v-v-vale-dijo alejándose el pelirrojo.

Tokiya se tocó los labios con el dedo, rozando aquel inmenso sentimiento de unos segundos atrás, recordando cómo había sucedido el mejor momento, no, el mejor día de su vida. Y pensaba hacerlo aún mejor.

O.o.O.o.O

Le había costado lo suyo, pero al final lo había comprado. Se paró frente a la puerta de su habitación. La academia estaba vacía pues era viernes por la noche. Reunió el valor para abrir.

-Otoya, he vuelt-

Se quedó boquiabierto mirándole. Ittoki llevaba puestos sólo un par de calzoncillos negros y una toalla al cuello, mientras gotitas de agua escurrían desde su barbilla y caían resbalándose por su pecho y perdiéndose en la goma de su ropa interior...

Habría vendido su alma al diablo para convertirse en una de ellas.

-¡Oh! Bienvenido, Ichi. Lo siento acababa de salir de la ducha-se fijó en la bolsa que traía su amigo, el cual fue a sentarse en su cama, temiendo desmayarse ante tan hermoso cuerpo-¿Qué has comprado?

-¿Quieres que te lo diga?-el menor asintió expectante, sentándose a su lado- No tengo esa obligación.

-Oh, venga dímelo-el otro negó- Por favor-pusó un puchero, pero el otro se negó (difícilmente)- ¡Dímelo!- se tiró encima suyo, haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la cama.

-Está bien, coge la bolsa- esperó a que el pelirrojo hiciera lo mandado y se quitara de encima para sentare en la cama y añadir- Es para ti.

-¿Eeeeeh? ¿En serio?-preguntó, feliz como nunca- ¡Tokiya gracias!

Le dedicó una gran sonrisa, demasiado brillante. Ittoki no cabía en sí de gozo. ¡Ichi le había hecho un regalo! Podría morir de felicidad en ese instante.

Sacó con cuidado el regalo de la bolsa, quitando con delicadeza el envoltorio de color rojo y guardando el lacito negro.

Era el disco que había visto por la mañana en aquella tienda.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Tokiya idiota! ¡No tenías por qué! ¡Me encanta, me encanta! ¡Va a ser mi tesoro a partir de ahora!-dijo mientras lo metía en el reproductor.

-No exageres tanto, quería darte un regalo por...-el otro lo miró esperando que continuase mientras el vocalista se decidía entre soltarlo o no- Porque has sido muy amable con Yukiko y me lo he pasado muy bien hoy. No dudaste en arriesgarte para salvarla. Yo... en verdad quería decirte... Gracias. Tengo suerte, eres la mejor persona que he conocido.

-Tokiya... Tú también eres la mejor persona que he conocido-dijo volviéndose a sentar en la cama, mientras una melodía sonaba.

-Esto... Otoya, respecto a lo que pasó antes, no quise forzarte, siento haberte besado así si tu no querías-lo único que podía hacer era mirar al suelo, era doloroso pensar en haber herido a la persona que amaba-Sólo olvídalo.

Pero lo que no se esperó era que cierto pelirrojo se le tirase encima de nuevo.

-Tokiya, no me arrepiento de nada-le informó, sentado sobre su torso con las manos apoyadas- E-ese fue mi primer beso, y no me arrepiento de que se lo haya quedado la persona que...

-¿Uh?

-¡La persona que amo!-soltó cerrando los ojos fuertemente, mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba y paralizada, esperando un "quita de encima" o "me das asco", pero no, ocurrió algo mucho mejor.

-Otoya... ¿Tú... me amas?-Ittoki asintió levemente, aún sin abrir los ojos-Sabes... yo también... te amo, Otoya. Y mucho.

-¿Qu-qué has dicho?-creyó haber oído mal.

El otro sonrió, haciendo que el chico se recostara sobre su pecho, con la cabeza sobre la suya-Te a-mo. Y no podría ser más feliz en este momento.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó, se sentía como si flotara, ¡Tokiya le quería! No podía ser más feliz.

-E-está bien si quieres mi segundo beso... ¡Woah!-exclamó, al verse ahora debajo.

-No quiero sólo el segundo... Los quiero todos-le susurró picaronamente al oído.

Puso una mano detrás de la cabeza del menor, mientras que se acercaba lentamente a esos jugosos labios, húmedos y deliciosos, pero parándose a escasos milímetros.

-Tokiya... Si tú me quieres... ¿entonces soy de tu propiedad?-preguntó inocentemente y de forma infantil, con ese tono que volvía loco a Ichinose.

-Totalmente mío, sólo mío.

Y tras eso se lanzó a sus suaves labios, depositando un largo beso. Lamió el labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Otoya abrió un poco la boca, algo indeciso, pero orgulloso del placer que le proporcionó la lengua del peli-azul. Esta recorría cada rincón de la boca del guitarrista, intentando memorizarla y grabarla en su cerebro. Ittoki movía su lengua, torpe pero apasionadamente, empezando a sentir un sentimiento bastante raro por todo su cuerpo y notando que su temperatura estaba subiendo.

Pero eso le gustaba, y sentía que necesitaba más.

El beso se tornó aún más apasionado cuando Tokiya apresó sus piernas con las suyas.

-Nnh...A-ah-gimió Otoya, gracias a que accidentalmente la rodilla de su vocalista preferido había rozado cierta zona bastante sensible de su cuerpo, produciendole un sentimiento indescriptible-T-Tokiya...-se cubrió la boca con las manos, avergonzado por el sonido que acababa de producir- M-me siento raro...

El otro solo atinó a sonrojarse, Otoya estaba... Sí, estaba duro. Mentiría si dijese que él mismo no sentía excitación, pero aquel rostro sonrojado y acalorado era demasiado sexy.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó divertido, bien sabía el por qué, pero al parecer el pelirrojo no.

-P-pu-pues por el beso y cuando tu rodilla me rozó yo... quise más-lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡No sé qué me pasa!

-Tranquilo Otoya, no hay nada malo en eso.

-P-p-p-pero que tenga que pasar justo ahí es un poco... inapropiado-respondió, mientras le miraba a los ojos y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué más da si se siente bien?-le preguntó de forma sensual, casi en un susurro, pero con tono juguetón.

Porque eso era lo que pensaban hacer, jugar. Y terminar la partida con el mayor récord.

-T-Tokiya, tengo calor...

-Es normal, yo también tengo calor...

-¿Y p-por qu-qué no te quitas la camiseta?-No podía creer lo que había dicho... ¿Cómo demonios podía ser tan condenadamente sexy?

Metió las manos algo temblorosas por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando su vientre, levantando poco a poco la prenda. Palpaba sus abdominales, levemente definidos al igual que sus pectorales, pero aún no podía imaginárselos bien. Cuando por fin la quitó, se quedo hipnotizado por el cuerpo de su amigo: su piel era suave, sus músculos que se percibían a la vista, ni muy marcados ni demasiado inexistentes.

Ahora lo sabía, todo rincón del peli-azul, todo él, sumamente perfecto.

Tokiya se lanzó al cuello de su compañero, empezando a besar, chupar y morder aquella piel ligeramente morena, sacándole de nuevo otro gemido.

-Nnn...T-to...Tokiya.. S-se si-siente... Nnn... Tan bien... Ahh

-Puedo hacer que se sienta mejor... ¿quieres?-preguntó este, mirándolo a los ojos mientras un hilo de saliva resbalaba por su mejilla.

Como respuesta Ittoki se lanzó a sus labios, enredando su lengua, jugando un placentero baile en sus bocas. Le hizo tumbarse de nuevo en la cama mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Se sentó entre sus piernas, acariciando la goma de su ropa interior. Se estremeció ante el contacto de esas manos, tan suaves y juguetonas que sabían perfectamente dónde tocar.

Otra caricia fue a parar, esta vez, a su miembro, de arriba a abajo, con la yema de los dedos, ejerciendo poca presión sobre esa pieza de tela que cubría, la última parte de su cuerpo.

-A-a-ah... Nnnn...Tokiya-gemía, volviendo loco al que le estaba dando esas deliciosas caricias.

-Vas a volverme loco si sigues gimiendo así-le susurró, mientras colaba una mano bajo los calzoncillos negros, dispuesto a llevar al cielo a su querido Otoya.

Los quitó lentamente, sin prisa, torturándole un poco. Cuando por fin le desnudó de la única prenda que traía, percibió una mirada de temor por parte del menor.

Su rostro estaba sonrojado y su respiración era entrecortada, le miraba con unos ojos entrecerrados por el placer y su boca estaba abierta.

-Otoya...Podemos dejarlo si quieres- en realidad Ichinose queria seguir, pero si el otro quería parar, pararía.

-N-no es eso... Es que... T-tengo algo de miedo... ¿Está bien que hagamos esto?-preguntó con la voz algo quebrada.

-Otoya... Se siente bien, tú me quieres, yo te quiero, te gusta lo que hago, ¿verdad?-el otro asintió, esta vez con algo de alegría, las palabras que decía el peli-azul siempre eran las adecuadas-Entonces no hay problema...

Bajó su mano hasta la erección del pelirrojo, la agarró y empezó a mover arriba y abajo.

-Nngh... Ahh...

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, relájate-le susurró, observando su rostro, mientras él colocaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello, temiendo caerse.

Le besó salvajemente, entrando en su boca, jugando con su lengua, provocándole aún más. Los gemidos quedaban ahogados entre ellos, empujándoles al borde de la locura. Puede que más al pelirrojo que a Ichinose, pero ambos disfrutaban de esa oleada de placer. Aumentó la velocidad de su mano, apretando la punta con el pulgar. Otoya no podía respirar. La garganta se le había cerrado por el placer y notaba cómo si llegase a un punto máximo. Separó su boca y la abrió lo más que pudo, sacando la lengua intentando inhalar algo de aire, gimiendo sin parar.

-Ahh ahh Tokiya... Voy a...

-Está bien, haré que te vengas-dijo aumentando aún más el ritmo y masajeando la punta, cosa que sabía que volvía loco.

-¡T-Tokiya!-gimió su nombre justo antes de que llegara el orgasmo.

Soltó sus brazos del cuello, respirando entrecortadamente y se dejó caer en la cama.

-H-h-ha sido increíble...-le sonrió mientras pasaban los últimos efectos del orgasmo y se recomponía.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado-dijo Tokiya, lamiéndose la mano con el líquido blanco de su amigo.

-T-Tokiya lo siento, te he manchado...-se disculpó.

-No te disculpes, tiene un buen sabor-le dijo con una mirada sensual- Vete a ponerte algo de ropa.

-S-Sí-dijo, algo sonrojado al darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo.

Se levantó de la cama y vio un bulto en su compañero.

-Tokiya...-señaló a su entrepierna, y el otro sólo se dio la vuelta avergonzado.

-No es nada, cuando duerma se irá, idiota-notó una mano en su cabeza.

-Pero será doloroso, Tokiya... Tú me has ayudado, déjame hacerlo-le dijo con una cara seria.

Apagó las luces, dejando que tan sólo que la luna iluminase la habitación, creando que sólo se distinguiesen tenuemente las cosas, pero aún podían ver.

-Otoya, ya vale, no tienes que hacerlo. No te sientas obligado.

-¿Eeeh? ¡Pero yo si quiero!-ya volvió el Otoya infantil.

Le desabrochó los pantalones, tirándolos a un lado mientras besaba su vientre. Bajaba lentamente, hasta que se encontró con la goma de la ropa interior. La deslizó por sus piernas, hasta que la quitó completamente y cayó a sus pies. Agarró la erección con una mano, moviéndola hacia arriba y abajo, despacio. Ichinose estaba conteniéndose, no podía acabar tan rápido.

-¿Puedes decir algo, Tokiya? Si se siente bien no hay problema, ¿ne?

-Nnn... Ahh idiota...-decidió liberar su voz-Nnn...¡A-ah!-gritó cuando notó algo húmedo tocando su miembro.

Abrió un poco los ojos y pudo ver que Ittoki se lo había metido en la boca, y lo estaba chupando. Su boca subía y bajaba, dándole un inmenso placer indescriptible, haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran todo su cuerpo, desde la cabeza a los pies, pero especialmente en la zona con más atención. Empezó a ahogarse y tuvo que abrir aún más la boca, respirando fuertemente.

-O-otoya... Para... Voy a... Nnnh.

Aumentó el ritmo hasta que llegó el orgasmo y un líquido blanco llenó su boca, mientras observaba a Tokiya arquear la espalda hacia atrás. Tragó aquella sustancia y se sorprendió de que en efecto tuviera un buen sabor.

-O-Otoya lo siento, te he manchado toda la cara-dijo mirándole avergonzado.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Estaba delicioso! ¡Vamos a hacerlo otra vez!-dijo, relamiéndose los dedos y dispuesto a atacar de nuevo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Quieres dejarme seco? ¡No puedo más, estoy agotado!-dijo el otro, algo irritado.

-¿Eeeh? ¡Ichi eres malo!

-Cállate y ponte el pijama, idiota-le dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño, con la ropa de dormir en la mano.

¿Cómo podía ser tan infantil?

O.o.O.o.O

**Este ha sido algo más corto... Bueno, compensaré con el siguiente, lo prometo.**

**En el próximo capítulo tendremos... ¡Ren x Masato! *ovación de los lectores inexistentes***

**Emm... ¿alguien lee esto? Es que como no me dejan reviews T.T**

**Otro lemmon en el siguiente~**

**My song, your song, our sound!**

**Matta ne!**


	3. Believin' Heart

Hijirikawa estaba en el jardín, apoyado en el muro con un libro entre sus manos. Había ido allí a leer, pero al final terminó mirando las nubes. Decidió tumbarse en la hierba, pues le estaba empezando a doler el cuello. Dejó el libro a un lado y puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza, pensativo, entrecerrando los ojos. Notó una sombra sobre su cara, porque todo se volvió más oscuro.

-Quita, Jinguji. Me estás dando sombra-le miró con ojos severos.

Él no respondió y se sentó a su lado, observando el cielo azul que se extendía ante ellos.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-le preguntó al rubio, con una mueca de molestia.

-Es mi sitio preferido de la academia-respondió mientras se colocaba los auriculares, pulsando el play.

Masato se quedó callado, observándole de reojo. Ese también era su sitio preferido, pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta; sonaría impropio de él. La verdad es que desde hace un tiempo la presencia de su amigo de la infancia ya no le molestaba. Su relación seguía como antes, pero ya no había ese odio mutuo.

Hijirikawa siempre había sido frío con la gente, incluso antisocial y lo sabía; pero no intentaba cambiar. Desde pequeño tenía la idea de que si alguien se quería acercar a él, insistiría y no se rendiría ante esa faceta frívola que tenía montada. Prefería estar solo a fingir que le caía bien todo el mundo, creando una falsa personalidad para encajar.

Para su suerte o su desgracia, había solamente una persona que se preocupase por él; Jinguji Ren. Desde esa fiesta de gala en la que se conocieron, fue su único amigo. Ahora había cambiado ligeramente y había hecho nuevas amistades: Tokiya, Ittoki, Natsuki, Syo y sobretodo Haruka. Al principio creyó que esta última le había robado el corazón, pero no era así. Su piel no se erizaba cuando ella estaba cerca, ni tampoco sus latidos resonaban acelerados. Sólo lo hacían con él. Con su primer amigo. Con Ren.

Al principio no quiso admitirlo, decidió enterrar aquellos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero cada vez que estaba cerca suyo estos volvían, despertaban con mayor fuerza cada día. Lo notaba. Lo sabía. Pero nunca lo diría. Su educación le había dado a entender que la única persona que tuviese su atención debería ser una mujer, y que los que desarrollaban esa clase de sentimientos por personas de su mismo sexo no eran más que repugnantes seres, la vergonzosa basura del mundo.

Y se sentía mal cada vez que su corazón palpitaba por él, sabiendo que él formaba parte de esa mierda de gente, intentando cambiar sus pensamientos, pero nunca lográndolo. Cada vez le costaba más mantener su rígida personalidad con el rubio rondando.

Vio cómo su acompañante cogía el libro que momentos antes él había dejado.

-No has cambiado nada, Hijirikawa-le dijo señalando la portada donde en letras doradas se leía "Romeo y Julieta"-. No suelo leer libros, pero este me le sé de memoria.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Masato. Creía saber por qué era eso.

-¿En serio?-preguntó impresionado, mirándole por primera vez en el día, aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

Aquellos gestos no se mostraban muy a menudo en alguien como él, sólo de vez en cuando al estar al lado del rubio. Éste por su parte, intentaba acercarse a su compañero de habitación, intentando sacarle esos gestos que tanto amaba desde hace años. Él, que siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres había perdido la cabeza por un hombre. Puede que el único hombre al que no supiese acercarse, todo lo contrario a cómo era él normalmente. Irónico.

Cada vez que le veía intentaba hacerle feliz, por todos los métodos, dejando a un lado su personalidad de Casanova, interesándose realmente pero sin llegar a delatarse.

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Claro que sí. ¿Te acuerdas la fiesta donde nos conocimos? Me dijiste que era tu libro preferido porque los personajes tenían el valor de revelarse, aunque todo el mundo estuviese en su contra. En cuanto me lo dijiste leí el libro, y se convirtió en mi favorito desde entonces-relató, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Últimamente tenían conversaciones así, y aunque siempre le tocaba empezar a Ren ambos acababan disfrutándola. Tan solo estaba esperando a que Hijirikawa diese el primer paso, pues sabía que su amor era correspondido; pues sin darse cuenta cuando practicaba su escritura terminaba poniendo "Ren amor" o incluso alguna vez "Te quiero Ren" directamente. Y aunque el peli-azul los escondiese para que él no los viera, sabía su escondite secreto. Pero se estaba cansando de esperar.

-Hijirikawa...-empezó a hablar, pero algo le interrumpió.

-¡Ay!-gritó una niña cerca de ellos, que acababa de caerse de morros- ¡Ay, me voy a manchar!-lloraba mientras se levantaba un poco el vestido, tratando que la sangre de su rodilla no lo ensuciase más.

Los dos se acercaron y Ren, antes de darla tiempo a decir nada, la cargó al estilo nupcial.

-¿Te duele mucho, señorita?-preguntó amablemente el rubio, con una sonrisa.

Ella los miraba, con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿Vosotros también sois príncipes?-preguntó, agarrándose al cuello del rubio y provocando unas pequeñas carcajadas en los chicos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-la preguntó dulcemente Hijirikawa, mientras caminaba al igual que el rubio, pero este con la niña entre sus brazos.

-¡Vengo a jugar con Ittoki-nii y Tokiya-nii!-gritó ella.

-¿Ichinose Tokiya e Ittoki Otoya?

-¿Eeeh? ¿Les conocéis?-ambos asintieron-¡Qué bien! ¿Dónde están? ¿Me podéis llevar?-hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Por supuesto, señorita-la guiñó un ojo Ren.

-¡Actúas como un príncipe!-le halagó ella, y el sólo soltó una risita- ¡Ah! Yo soy Yukiko Nomura, gracias por ayudarme-les dijo con una sonrisa.

El pianista la acarició el pelo con una sonrisa, enternecido.

-Hijirikawa Masato.

-¡Masato-nii eres guapo!-se le iluminó la cara a ella-¿A que sí? ehh...

-Jinguji Ren.

-Ren-nii, ¿no piensas lo mismo?

-No-aunque se esperaba esa respuesta, Masato no pudo evitar que se le rompiera el corazón-No es para nada guapo.

-Tampoco tienes que insistir, Jinguji, te he oído la primera vez-le dijo para que no lo repitiera, pues su corazón no podría aguantarlo.

Yukiko se puso en la espalda del rubio, para que este fuera más cómodo llevándola a caballito.

-Es que no eres guapo-le pasó un brazo por el hombro, atrayéndole mientras que con el otro sujetaba las piernas de Yukiko- Eres muy guapo, adorable, y sobre todo-se paró para darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle al oído de manera seductora:- MUY sexy.

El peli-azul se sonrojó hasta la médula. No le había llamado guapo, sino muy guapo. Y por si fuera poco le había dicho que era sexy, no, MUY podía ser más feliz en ese momento. Decidió cometer un suicidio, embriagado por los sentimientos de amor.

-Yukiko, yo soy horrible, soy una persona asquerosa.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella triste, mirándole.

-Porque me gustan los hombres-soltó, mirando al suelo.

Esperaba ya las risas de su compañero, la cara de decepción de Yukiko y un "Eres asqueroso", pero nada de eso llegó.

Miró a la niñita, quien lo observaba sonriente.

-¿Qué hay de malo en que te gusten los príncipes aunque seas uno?

Esas palabras fueron, justo, las que había esperado toda la vida, las que nadie le había dicho. Las que quitaron un enorme peso de su corazón.

-No tienes que estar triste o avergonzado, Masato-nii, mientras quieras a ese príncipe todo iría bien.

-Sí, a mí también me gustan los príncipes-salió la voz del rubio, que era como música para sus oídos.

Notó que alguien le cogía de la mano, Ren.

-¿Y cómo es el príncipe que te gusta, Ren-nii?-Yukiko indagaba un poco.

-Es un completo idiota, tiene el pelo azul y unos ojos preciosos. Me encanta cómo toca el piano-respondió, mirando de reojo a Masato, quien estaba completamente rojo- Es muy guapo y adorable.

Esa había sido una declaración de amor en toda regla. A escasos metros de la habitación de Ittoki y Otoya, Hijirikawa se despidió.

-Me voy a la biblioteca a sacar un libro.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Ya te vas?-preguntó triste Yukiko, la cual ya había olvidado el escozor de su rodilla-¿Vendrás a jugar luego, Masato-nii?

-Claro-la respondió con una sonrisa paternal.

-¡Bien! Pero si te vas Ren-nii se pondrá triste, así que dale un beso para que no te eche de menos-ordenó inocentemente.

-Estrellita, Hijirikawa no va a-

Fue callado por un dulce beso que cierto peli-azul depositó en su boca, sorprendiéndolo hasta más no poder. Pero no duró mucho pues Masato se separó deprisa al ver pasar a Ringo.

-¡Adiós onii-chan! ¡No tardes!-se despidió moviendo la mano.

-¡Ara! ¿Quién es esta niña tan guapa?-se les acercó la profesor/a.

-¡Soy Yukiko Nomura!-la saludó con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué adorable eres! Yo soy Ringo, espero que podamos ser amigas, ¿ne? Ah, ¿Ren tu también te quedas? Sólo estáis los 6 de siempre más Haruka-chan, pero ella se va por la noche a casa de su abuelita.

-Sí, yo me quedo. Hay que aprovechar estos cinco días libres-la explicó.

-¡Bueno, ya me voy! He quedado con Hyuuga-kun y tengo que ponerme g-u-a-p-a-deletreó moviendo un dedo ante la pequeña.

-¿Eh? Pero Ringo-chan está ya muy guapa así-la halagó Yukiko.

-¡Yuki-chan tienes tan buen gusto! ¡Quédate el tiempo que quieras! ¡Ven a verme antes de irte!-y desapareció.

Ren siguió andando hasta llegar a la puerta de la tan buscada habitació paró ante la puerta, llamando pero sin esperar respuesta entró.

-Buenos días-saludó, no muy alto al ver que Tokiya seguía durmiendo.

-Buenas~. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Ren?- se acercó el pelirrojo, sin camiseta ya que por la noche había tenido calor y se la había quitado, por más de una razón.

-Tengo una princesita que ha venido a veros-sonrió, sentándose en la cama del pelirrojo para que ella bajase.

A Ittoki se le iluminó la cara sólo al pensar en:

-¡Yuki-chan!-se la tiró encima, abrazándola con alegría.

-¡Ittoki-nii! He venido a jugar como prometí-sonrió dulcemente- Mamá se va de viaje de negocios estos días, así que vendré aquí por las mañanas y por las tardes-no la dejó terminar.

-¡Qué bien, entonces te vas a quedar con nosotros! ¡Estoy deseando jugar con Yuki-chan! ¿Te quedas a dormir también?

-No. Tengo mis cosas aquí-señaló su mochila blanca.

-Déjalas en mi cama. ¡Ala, tienes una herida!-salió disparado hacia el baño y en menos de un segundo volvió con el botiquín entre las manos.

Después de tantos intentos fallidos de enfermero, lo terminó haciendo Ren. Finalizó el trabajo besando la tirita de la rodilla.

-Yuki-chan, voy a presentarte a mis amigos. Así podemos jugar tooodos juntos-exageró abriendo mucho los brazos.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Más amigos? Qué bien. Quiero que Ren-nii y Masato-nii jueguen-le hizo un puchero al rubio.

-Está bien, estrellita. Pero Otoya, ¿estás segura de quererla llevar con Natsuki?-le preguntó, haciéndole recordar el hecho de la obsesión del rubio por las cosas pequeñas y lindas. Él asintió, algo inseguro-Bueno, cuando acabéis allí vais a nuestra habitación y salimos a jugar al patio-acarició la mejilla de Yukiko- ¿Vale?

-Síí-dijo ella-¿Tokiya-nii sigue dormido?

-¿Me ayudas a despertarle?-la dijo en voz infantil mientras ambos se acercaban a la cama.

La idea de Otoya era gritar para que el peli-azul se levantara, en cierto modo para vengarse de que no le dejase continuar anoche; pero su corazón se enterneció cuando vio a Yukiko tratarlo tan dulcemente.

-Tokiya-nii, despierta-le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente- Tokiya-nii

El nombrado abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó en la cama. Se frotó los ojos con los puños, algo que a Ittoki le pareció demasiado y se le tiró encima.

-¡Toki eres tan adorable!-le plantó un beso en la mejilla, mientras abrazaba su cuello.

-¿Mph? ¿Otoya? ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo de anoche?

Escuchó una risa proveniente del marco de la puerta. "Mierda" pensó Ichinose, volviéndose lentamente. Y para su desgracia, era el rubio, el cual le miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿"No tuviste suficiente con lo de anoche"? Así que los ruidos de ayer eran de "eso"...-le miró aún más maléficamente- Bueno, me voy con Hijirikawa, estrellita.

-¿eh?-se giró hacia la derecha para encontrarse a la princesita-¡Yukiko!

La nombrada sonrió, dejando que Ichinose la abrazara. Quería mucho a sus hermanitos.

_/En la habitación de Masato y Ren/_

El rubio entró despacio y sigilosamente. Hijirikawa estaba de espaldas a la puerta, sentado de rodillas y bebiendo una taza de té, la cual se le resbaló de las manos cuando cierta persona le abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Jinguji?-se revolvió un poco, intentando liberarse pero solo consiguiendo que el otro le abrazase más.

-Vaya, eres muy contradictorio Hijirikawa. Antes me besas y ahora te quejas-apoyó la barbilla en su hombro-Eso no está bien.

-¡N-no juegues conmigo! Vete con la persona que te gusta. Déjame-le dijo al borde de las lágrimas, pues le era muy doloroso pensar que su amor no era correspondido.

Ren estalló en carcajadas pero se detuvo en seco al ver las lágrimas del pianista. Le dio la vuelta, haciendo que quedaran cara a cara.

-Masato, tú eres al único al que amo-le dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?

-Venga ya Hijirikawa. No sabía que fueras tan idiota. ¿Cuántos príncipes de pelo y ojos azules que sean pianistas adorables, muy guapos además de MUY sexys?-soltó una pequeña risita.

-Y-yo...-miró al suelo totalmente sonrojado y tragándose todo su orgullo dijo- también amo a un sexy príncipe rubio que es idiota.

Ren se sonrojó ante estas palabras.

-Pero te voy a odiar como no me beses ahora-le amenazó el menor, frunciendo adorablemente el ceño.

-Yes, your highness...

Cogió el rostro de Masato entre sus manos y depositó en sus labios un dulce y largo beso. Aquel pequeño roce quemaba. Y mucho. Escocía, hacía cosquillas, creaba una sensación de vértigo entre ambos y levantaba mariposas en sus estómagos que les hacían sufrir infinitas sensaciones indescriptibles.

Ren mordió suavemente el labio inferior ajeno, indicándole a su amante que abriera su boca para así introducir sus lenguas, las cuales se enredaban y luchaban entre sí separando y chocando con fuerza, con pasión.

-Masato... me estoy encendiendo...-le susurró al oído-Quiero hacerte mío...

-N-no... Yo...-hubo un silencio en el que no se besaron, esperando a que el peli-azul terminara de hablar-No sé si...

-Lo haré muy despacio te lo prometo...-susurró en su oído.

-E-está bien pero intenta hacerme poco daño...

El rubio sonrió.

-Vale, te prometo que si duele mucho lo dejamos... pero creo que te va a gustar más que el pan de melón-lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, descubriendo su punto débil.

-Entonces tendrás que esforzarte mucho…

Bajó hasta sus labios semi abiertos, besándole con pasión. Caminaron torpemente hasta la cama del rubio, donde este sentó a Hijirikawa frente a él, pasando las piernas del peli-azul por su cintura, haciendo que sus caderas quedaran totalmente pegadas.

-De verdad Masa-chan, te haces de rogar pero estás tan excitado como yo. No deberías reprimirte tanto...-volvió a atacar su punto débil, mientras iba desabotonando su camisa blanca. Cuando terminó de lidiar con los malditos botones quedó al descubierto su perfecto pecho. Le separó un poco para verle mejor.

-Masa-chan, esto es mejor de lo que me imaginé. Eres hermoso.

-¿Eh? No me digas que te pasabas el día imaginando cómo era mi cuerpo-le dijo avergonzado.

-Claro que sí Masa-chan. Eras muy injusto y siempre ibas tapado. No vale que guardes todo esto para ti solo...-le aclaró tocando su entrepierna, arrancándole un gemido.

Sonrió por su logro, mientras volvía a concentrarse en sus labios. Pero al ver algunas personas en el marco de la puerta se detuvo, pegando un bote. Hijirikawa ni preguntó, no quería saberlo.

-Me parece que aquí no somos los únicos que nos divertimos, ¿no?-afirmó más que preguntó Tokiya.

Masato estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero se encontraba enrollado a la cintura del rubio con los brazos en el cuello. Bajó la cabeza avergonzado, mientras apretaba el cuello de Jinguji disimuladamente.

-Hijirikawa, me vas a estrangular si sigues así-le dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas en los costados, consiguiendo que le soltase.

Al menos Ichinose no podía ver que el peli-azul tenía la camisa medio quitada.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Tokiya-nii?-Yukiko apareció, pero en seguida Tokiya la tapó los ojos.

-¡No mires Yukiko! -la tapó los ojos sonrojado, puede que la escena que presenciaban no presentase sexo explícito, pero no tenía ganas de explicarla de dónde venían los niños-¡De todas formas! Daros prisa y os esperamos en el pasillo, no vamos a ser los únicos que enfrentemos a la muerte (Natsuki)-salió dando un portazo.

-Mierda, no puedo salir así…-dijo Ren separándose un poco mientras se sonrojaba levemente, mirando sus erecciones. Tenía unas ganas enormes de devorar a Masato, pero tendría que esperar- Lo siento, Hijirikawa.

-N-no, ha sido también mi culpa. Tendríamos que haber puesto el seguro a la puerta-comentó risueño, mientras se levantaba hacia su cómoda, a por algo de ropa limpia, pues se había manchado con el té.

Ren rió ante este comentario y se acercó, para abrazarle por la espalda, de nuevo.

-Venga Jinguji, suelta-le pidió intentando zafarse de los brazos que le abrazaban.

-¡Ichi! Vamos a ducharnos, en veinte minutos estamos-le vociferó, recibiendo un "sí" de respuesta.

-Jinguji, suelta, suelta-se revolvía, como si fuera un niño pequeño, frunciendo adorablemente el ceño- Yo me ducho primero, pero suelta.

-¡Oh! No, no. No voy a dejar que te desahogues tú solo-le susurró, mientras le arrastraba hacia el baño.

-¡Jinguji Ren! ¡Malpensado!-le gritó totalmente sonrojado.

-¡Venga! No me digas que te lo ibas a aguantar, eso sería doloroso. Además, yo iba a aliviarme, así que no hay de qué avergonzarse...-cerró la puerta del baño, mientras soltaba al peli-azul quien se intentaba refugiar en una esquina.

-No pienses que me voy a duchar contigo…

-Hijirikawa Masato, no está bien mentir...-se acercó a su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo y en un jadeo susurró- Lo estoy de-se-an-do.

-P-para… Nnnh… p-para…-decía intentando resistirte, pero sin éxito. Se dejó hacer.

-Masa-chan… ¿te gusta lo que hago? Pero no hay tiempo, tenemos que hacerlo ya…-le terminó de quitar la camisa, tirándola a un lado.

Metió su lengua en la boca del peli-azul, en busca de más contacto. Acariciaba su espalda, tocaba su pecho, todo era poco. Se separaron por la falta de aire, mientras un hilo de salivas unía sus bocas. El rubio bajó rápidamente sus manos al abdomen, para quitarse la camiseta, pero cuando había cogido los extremos para sacársela por arriba de un tirón, una mano le detuvo.

-¿Q-qué pasa Hijirikawa?-tartamudeó un poco- ¿Quieres parar?

Él negó y miró hacia otro lado, sonrojado y avergonzado, haciendo un puchero. Deslizó un dedo por debajo de la prenda, dándole a entender lo que quería.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?-le preguntó sonrojado, mientras el otro asentía tímidamente.

Posó sus manos ligeramente temblorosas en el borde bajo de la camiseta, y las fue deslizando hacia arriba, disfrutando del tacto de aquella piel, mientras la prenda se iba subiendo. Rozó con el pulgar uno de los pezones erectos de Ren y este gimió. El rubio pensó que lo había hecho accidentalmente, pero vio que estaba equivocado cuando le sacó la camiseta de un tirón y empezó a jugar con él, lamiéndole y succionándole, mientras que con su mano prestaba atención al otro.

-Aahhh… Masa-chan… Vamos a… Nnngh… Hacerlo ya…-decía, con un rubor en sus mejillas, mientras los gemidos escapaban de su boca, siendo como música para Masato.

-Hazlo tú, yo no sé cómo lo tengo que..-no pudo decir más, pues se vio en el suelo con cierta persona encima.

-Eres un niño malo, Masa-chan. Voy a tener que castigarte…

Jinguji se relamía y le miraba con lujuria. Desabotonó el pantalón de su compañero de habitación sin rodeos, contemplando su erección.

-¡N-no me mires así!-le riñó.

-Pero Masa-chan, eres tan apetecible, no puedo evitarlo…

Le quitó la ropa interior y empezó a chupar su miembro ahora expuesto.

-Nnnn… ¡Ahhh! Ren… Renn…-gemía, volviéndole loco.

Se lo metió en la boca, succionándolo, mientras que jugaba con la lengua con la punta. Masato sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, y empezó a arquear la espalda, se acercaba el final. Jinguji le cogió de la mano, la cual el peli-azul apretó al sentir cómo llegaba el orgasmo. Ren tragó la semilla que había llenado su boca, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano. Contemplaba al peli-azul, el cual tenía la lengua fuera e intentaba recuperar aire.

-Por poco me desmayo y eso que te lo estaba haciendo a ti-le dijo, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Cállate y sigue…-le ordenó, mientras veía a su príncipe rubio quitarse los pantalones y quedarse en ropa interior.

Se puso encima del peli-azul, metiendo los dedos en su boca, mientras que este los lamía con deseo. Empezó a masturbarle de nuevo, haciendo que su miembro se volviera a poner erecto. Cuando sus dedos estuvieron lo suficientemente resbaladizos, los sacó, sentando a Hijirikawa sobre su entrepierna, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Metió el primer dedo, causando que Masato diese un bote del dolor, mientras que la molestia de esa intromisión le taponaba la garganta, permitiéndole sólo producir quejidos. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, clavando las uñas en la espalda de Ren.

-Masa-chan, relájate…Será sólo un momento, ahora se sentirá bien…

Metió un segundo dedo, dilatando aún más la entrada. Le besó para calmarle, mientras le distraía masturbándole con la otra mano. Empezó a mover los dedos de su interior en círculos.

En Hijirikawa el placer se empezaba a hacer presente, sustituyendo al dolor y empezaron los jadeos y gemidos, pues empezaba a disfrutar de esas entradas y salidas.

-Así… Tranquilo…-le susurraba con esa voz tan sexy que poseía al peli-azul.

Se arqueó hacia atrás, buscando más contacto, disfrutando de esa magnífica presión que le estaban causando las entradas y salidas de aquellos juguetones dedos. Enloqueció cuando llegó el tercer dígito y le mordió el cuello al rubio, dejando una marca y excitándole más. Masato bajó sus manos hasta la goma de la ropa interior que cubría la erección de Jinguji. La deslizó, despacio, hasta que cayó a sus pies. Sacó sus dedos, recibiendo un gemido de protesta por parte de Hijirikawa. Le pegó a su pecho, mientras le aseguraba con una mano y entraba en la cabina de ducha.

Cerró la puertecilla del pequeño espacio, mientras alzaba a su amado en el aire, sosteniéndole por los muslos. Este se agarró al cuello de Ren, mientras le besaba. En esa misma posición, le arrinconó contra la fría pared de mármol, mientras abría el grifo de la ducha, haciendo que el agua templada cayera por sus cuerpos.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que siga, Masa-chan?-le susurró al oído- No me detendré.

-Si lo hicieses te mataría-le dijo, al tiempo que bajaba un poco las caderas, sintiendo así el miembro de Ren en su entrada, aún sin llegar a introducirse, lo cual le llenaba aún más de lujuria.

-No te quejes luego porque pienso devorarte sin contenerme-le dijo mientras introducía su miembro en él.

Era estrecho, muy estrecho, pero al peli azul el dolor le era insignificante, casi nulo, justo lo contrario al placer, el cual le desbordaba. Cuando al fin estuvo dentro completamente, ambos soltaron un gemido ronco. Empezó a moverse, despacio, intentando controlarse un poco, pero no funcionó. La culpa la tuvo Hijirikawa, con ese sexy rostro sonrojado, esa boca abierta, ese rubor en sus mejillas, esos ojos entrecerrados… Esos labios rosados que le pedían que fuese más rápido. Y le obedeció, claro está. Se inclinó sobre él, aplastándole aún más contra la pared para besarle, mientras aumentaba el ritmo. Ambos sentían escalofríos, y ya llegados a este punto, dejaron de retener sus voces, haciendo que deliciosos gemidos y jadeos se convirtieran en una fantástica melodía.

Más, más, más rápido. Más profundo, necesidad de más contacto.

-¡Ah!-gritó de repente Masato, mientras una nueva estocada venía, atacando el mismo punto que le acababa de hacer enloquecer- ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí!-rogaba, mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del rubio.

Ren hubiese aprovechado ese momento para hacer un comentario, de no ser porque el placer le ahogaba impidiéndole pronunciar más que leves sílabas, por lo que prefería simplemente gemir y jadear, disfrutando cada vez más.

Ahora ya los dos gritaban, sumergidos en oleadas de placer que producían escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, absortos en la lujuria de todos aquellos roces y caricias, necesitando aumentar el ritmo y profundizar más el contacto, si eso era posible.

-R-Ren… ¡Ah! V-v-voy a…

-y-yo ¡Nnnh! Igual...-apenas podían pronunciar, balanceándose como estaban al borde del orgasmo.

Una última estocada hizo que ambos se corrieran, Ren dentro de Masato, Masato en el vientre de Ren. Salió con cuidado, intentando no causarle dolor al peli azul. Le bajó, despacio, para que pudiese apoyar bien los pies en el suelo por sí mismo. Hijirikawa se abrazó a él, temblando, mientras respiraba, al igual que él, fuerte y agitadamente, intentando recuperar algo de aliento.

El agua se encargó de limpiar la blanca sustancia que había impregnado sus cuerpos, e incluso espabilarlos un poco, borrando toda prueba de lo que había sucedido, excepto las marcas que se habían dejado y el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

Después de un par de minutos, salieron de la ducha. El rubio cogió una toalla y se la ató a Masato a la cintura, mientras que le secaba con la otra, como a un niño pequeño.

-Puedo hacerlo yo solo…-le aseguró, mientras le miraba.

-Pero quiero hacerlo yo. Eres demasiado adorable, ¿sabes?

Al terminar de secarle, cogió una toalla y se tapó el también, mientras que con la misma toalla con la que había secado a su amado, recogió las gotas que caían por su cuerpo, ante la atenta mirada de este. Le cogió de la mano y salieron del baño. Ya recogerían más tarde.

-Ren… Lo siento, te he dejado muchas marcas-se disculpó, mientras señalaba un mordisco que asomaba entre los cabellos dorados.

-No me duelen, yo también te he marcado, así que no pasa nada-acarició la rojiza mordedura que estaba entre su cuello y hombro, con sumo cuidado.

Le soltó, mientras avanzaba hasta su armario a por ropa. No tardaron mucho, pero cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta, el peli azul pudo comprobar que Ren llevaba una camiseta que enseñaba su cuello, al igual que aquel chupetón. Y por si fuera poco, se había apartado los cabellos de ese lado, como si quisiera presumir de ello.

-Así todos lo van a ver-le señaló, mientras andaba de una forma algo rara, pues le dolía el interior de su espalda baja.

-Es porque quiero que lo vean. Te duele, ¿verdad?-no le dio tiempo a responder, porque el saxofonista le cogió entre sus brazos, a modo nupcial, mientras abría de una patada la puerta.

-Ya era hora, ¿no?-les regañó Tokiya, que esperaba junto a Yukiko sentado en el pasillo.

-Es que le devoré sin contenerme, ¿sabes?-le informó mientras besaba a su príncipe de pelo azul.

-¡Ren-nii no te comas a Masato-nii!-exclamó horrorizada la pequeña, sin entender a lo que realmente se refería el rubio.

-¡Ren, cállate! ¡No corrompas su pureza!-le regañó esta vez el pianista.

-Seh, seh. Venga, quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes-contestó, mientras empezaba a andar, aún sin soltarle y seguido de los otros dos.

-¿Cómo son los otros dos príncipes?-preguntó Yukiko, mientras le cogía la mano a Ichinose.

-Natsuki va a ser de lo peor-suspiraron los tres hombres a la vez, conscientes de lo que se les venía encima.

Tal vez no era buena idea ofrecerle un sacrificio al demonio, con tal de que Shinomiya no devorase a la niña con su obsesión de cosas-lindas-y-pequeñas.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Wah! Me ha gustado como quedó. Es el doble de largo que lo normal, ¡así que vale por dos! Como los cromos ^-^

Me refiero a que si tardo un poco más con el siguiente (el cual estoy escribiendo todavía) tengo excusa. Aunque no creo que me retrase porque la inspiración me desborda, pero bueno.

En el siguiente capítulo tendremos Syo x Natsuki.

_My song~ Your song~ Our sound!_

Matta ne!


	4. Changing our song

_Hola~_

_Iba a decir que intentaré actualizar diariamente, o si tengo mucha tarea algún capítulo lo subiré cada dos días._

_**O.o.O.o.O**_

-¡Syo-chan qué adorable eres!-exclamó Natsuki, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de este.

Syo, por una vez en su vida, había accedido a que Natsuki se tumbara con él a echarse una siesta de medio día. Habían pasado toda la noche jugando a un nuevo videojuego que habían comprado unos días antes. Afortunadamente, sobre las ocho de la mañana acabaron el juego, así que ahora les tocaba dormir. Sin embargo, llevaban dos horas en la cama de Syo hablando en vez de durmiendo.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo-respondió Kurusu, mirando hacia un punto indeterminado.

-¡Pero es que es verdad Syo-chan! ¡Eres la persona más linda y adorable que conozco!-aseguró apretándole contra su pecho, acción a la que extrañamente el otro no se resistió.

Por mucho que se lo negase tanto a sí mismo como al resto del mundo, a Syo le gustaban esos momentos.

Le encantaba cada abrazo que recibía del mayor. Cada caricia inocente. Cada segundo a su lado. Pero claro está, lo que más le encantaba era cuando estaban a solas y Natsuki volvía a repetir lo mismo de siempre una y otra vez, y él se emocionaba con cada palabra. Amaba estar a solas con él.

Y encima hoy, su querido amigo de la infancia le había pedido dormir con él. No para hacer algo indecente, al contrario, lo único que habían hecho fueron abrazos a los que no se oponía y algún que otro beso en la mejilla; todo acompañado de palabras dulces y sinceras.

-¿En serio lo dices?-Shinomiya asintió, apretándole mucho más- Natsuki… Tú... ¿Te gusta estar conmigo?-Syo se refugió en el pecho del violinista, escondiendo su sonrojo a la vez que pasaba los brazos por su espalda para corresponder al abrazo.

-¡Claro que sí Syo-chan! Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Mucho, mucho, mucho. Sabes, no estás obligado a portarte tan bien conmigo, si te molesto sólo tienes que apartarme. Aunque, Syo-chan, lo que más amo, es cuando estamos a solas- ¿acaso le había leído la mente? Se aferró aún más a él, intentando reunir el valor para formar una respuesta.

-¿eres idiota? No te pienso apartar… Está bien si pasamos más ratos así, ¿sabes? Tampoco me molesta tanto…

-Syo-chan… Me alegro de que pienses eso… Te quiero mucho mucho mucho mucho. Eres la cosa más adorable del universo y no te dejaría ir por nada. Ni aunque las estrellas me lo pidieran.

-¿De verdad me quieres tanto, Natsuki?-preguntó, aún más rojo. El susodicho le hizo mirarle a los ojos.

-Sí. Te quiero tanto y más-depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-Maldito idiota…-maldijo, para luego volver a esconderse en su nuevo y favorito refugio secreto, en el que sólo había Natsuki.

Oyeron unos gritos provenientes del pasillo. Las voces eran las de Ren y Masato, acompañadas de alguna palabra por parte de Tokiya.

-¿No saben lo que es dormir? ¡Son sólo las diez!-frunció el ceño y fue a la puerta dispuesto a mandarles callar.

Apenas la abrió, se quedó en shock: Ren cargaba a Masato tipo nupcial y Tokiya llevaba de la mano a una adorable niña. ¿Lo primero que se le ocurrió? Que Jinguji y Hijirikawa se habían emborrachado ayer en las Vegas y antes de darse cuenta estaban casados y Masato había dado a luz a una niña.

-¡Esto es demasiado para estas horas!-dijo, mirándoles a todos uno por uno, como tratando de que alguien le explicara todo.

-Ma, lo de estos dos es porque se estuvieron _divirtiendo_ en la ducha y lo tienen demasiado reciente-aclaró Ichinose, señalando a los aludidos.

-¡A mí también me gusta divertirme con mi patito de goma!-saltó Yukiko, inocente y pura.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Kurusu- ¿Quieres decir que…

-Exacto, Ochibi-chan-aclaró Ren, mirando a su amado.

-¡No soy Ochibi! De todas formas, enhorabuena.

-Gracias…-dijo un Masato sonrojado.

-Nee, nee. Tokiya-nii, ¿quién es este?-preguntó Yukiko.

-Es otro de nuestros amigos.

-¡Ya veo!-corrió hasta pararse delante del rubio- ¡Yukiko Nomura! ¡Encantada!

-Kurusu Syo… ¿de qué la conoces Tokiya?-se presentó, pero aún seguía sin tenerlo todo muy claro.

-La conocimos ayer en la ciudad y Otoya la rescató de un hombre que la había raptado. Luego al parecer Masato y Ren se la encontraron en la entrada de la academia.

-Ya veo… ¡Fuisteis tú e Ittoki los culpables de los ruidos de anoche verdad!-afirmó más que preguntó, haciendo que Ichinose se sonrojara- ¿Y Otoya?

-Otoya-nii ha ido a comprar algo. Syo-nii es muy guapo. ¡Un gran príncipe!-sonrió la pequeña.

-Jeje, Yukiko es muy mona.

-¡Syoo-chaan! ¿Va todo bien?-se oyó la voz de Natsuki proveniente de la habitación.

-Por favor, pasad-se apartó de la puerta para que sus amigos pasaran.

…

No les dio tiempo a proteger a la morena.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW! ¡Qué linda! ¡Adorable! ¡Linda! ¡Pequeña!-gritaba mientras apretaba a Yukiko, la cual había sido cogida en un abrazo de oso- ¡Kawaii! ¡Kawaii!

La pobre le miraba confundida, pero le hizo gracia aquel príncipe también.

-¡Oh! Lo siento-la puso en el suelo y se acuclilló junto a ella-Me llamo Shinomiya Natsuki.

-No pasa nada, Natsuki-nii. Tú también eres muy adorable-sonrió dulcemente, haciéndole gritar de nuevo al mayor- Nomura Yukiko.

-¡Yuu-chan! ¿Te gustan las galletas?-le ofreció un plato sacado de quién sabe dónde con galletas caseras.

Todos gritaron "Noo" pero la niña se la metió en la boca igual. Syo corrió a su lado.

-Escúpela. Escúpela-la zarandeó un poco.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Pof quef?-la tragó entera- ¿Puedo coger otra, Natsuki-nii?

-¿Sigue viva?-le susurró Masato a Ren.

-¡Claro que puedes coger otra! ¡Si quieres ahora mismo cocinamos más!-antes de que alguien pudiese objetar, ambos se encontraban echando cualquier alimento que pillaban a la batidora.

Al parecer ella era una mini Shinomiya respecto a eso. ¡La cocina no era precisamente su fuerte!

Los tres invitados restantes se sentaron en el sofá, Ren aún no soltaba a Hijirikawa, Tokiya velaba por la seguridad de la cría. Syo, miraba algo apenado a la pareja de cocineros, se mantenía de pie junto al sofá. Ren le acarició la cabeza, intentando calmarle.

-Es sólo una niña, Ochibi-chan-Kurusu sonrió, al igual que el rubio.

La verdad es que su corazón se había partido en dos en ese instante. Sabía de sobra que Shinomiya tenía una obsesión con las cosas lindas y pequeñas, pero la reacción de antes le pareció exagerada. Creía que con el único que se portaba así era con él, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

Y eso le dolía.

¿No era él la cosa más mona en el mundo de Natsuki? Entonces las palabras de siempre no eran más que caprichos por parte del otro.

-No estoy celoso. No me importa lo que haga Natsuki-anunció, dejando la habitación.

-Está celoso…-repitió Ren, sonriendo de manera juguetona.

-Déjale en paz, pobre Syo-kun-defendió Hijirikawa.

-Lo haré en cuanto Tokiya deje de-el obsesivo fan de piyo-chan no le dejó terminar.

-¡Falta Syo-chan! ¿Dónde está mi Syo-chan? ¡Syoo-chaaan!-buscaba por la habitación. Cuando desaparecía de esa forma era porque estaba enfadado o triste.

-Ha salido-le dijo Ichinose.

El rubio no necesitó más y salió de la habitación, gritando por toda la academia el nombre de su amigo de la infancia. Este, por su parte había corrido desde que dejó la habitación y estaba sentado a la orilla del pequeño lago.

Se sentía mal. Se había hecho ilusiones con esos "Te quiero" que le regalaba, con esos abrazos sólo para él y para nadie más. Tenía una opresión en el pecho, la cual, cuanto más pensaba en ella más grande se hacía.

-Duele-susurró, mientras una lágrima escapaba.

Kurusu quería ser el único para Natsuki, que le dejase de ver de la manera en que lo hacía hasta ahora; que le empezase a mirar con sentimientos serios, no caprichosos. Pero al parecer eso no ocurriría nunca, ¿verdad?

Empezó a llorar otro poco, enterrando la cabeza en sus rodillas. No iba a permitir que su orgullo de hombre quedase dañado por algo así, no dejaría que alguien le viera llorar…

-¿Ochibi? ¿Estás bien?-levantó la cabeza sorprendido para encontrarse a Hyuuga acompañado de un hombre de pelo rosa.

Apresuradamente se limpió las lágrimas y esbozó una sonrisa.

-N-no es nada, tenía algo en el ojo. Gracias por su preocupación, Hyuuga-sensei-agradeció, pero el hombre peli rosado se acuclilló junto a él y le acarició la cabeza.

-Syo-kun, los hombres también lloran de vez en cuando-sonrió amablemente el "desconocido".

-Y-yo no estaba… Espera, ¿Ringo-sensei?-se extrañó mucho, pero Ringo sólo se limitó a asentir.

-¿Necesitas consejo para algo?-se sentó a su lado Ryuuya.

-¡N-no! ¡No quiero molestarles!

-Oh, no es molestia ayudar a los alumnos de vez en cuando, Ochibi.

-B-bueno… Es que… No es algo que… Es decir… Ha sido todo culpa de Natsuki. Si no me hubiera dicho esas cosas yo no me hubiese puesto celoso cuando se olvidó de todas sus prome-se tapó la boca con ambas manos, sonrojado por lo que acababa de decir. ¡Se le había escapado!

-Oh, así que te gusta Natsuki-kun, ¿eh?-afirmó más que preguntó el tutor de la clase A.

-Ochibi, ¿sabes guardar un secreto?-Kurusu asintió- Ringo y yo estamos juntos.

Abrió la boca y dejó escapar un "Wow". Se sentía feliz de que su ídolo confiara tanto en él como para hablar de su vida privada.

-Felicidades, Hyuuga-sensei, Ringo-sensei.

-Gracias Syo-kun. Oh, mañana tiraremos fuegos artificiales en el patio, diles a los demás para ver si quieren venir. ¡Hay que aprovechar los días libres!

-¿En serio? ¡Iremos! Gracias, creo que me siento un mejor-les regaló una sonrisa.

-Syooo-chaaaan-se oía una voz acercándose.

-Bueno, nos vamos. Suerte, Ochibi-animó el actor, cogiendo a su novio de la muñeca y marchándose de allí.

"¡No estoy preparado!" pensó el pobre joven, pero Natsuki le abrazó por la espalda dejando su mente en blanco.

-¡Syo-chan! No está bien que te vayas así. Te he estado buscando, ¿sabes?

-Si me he ido ha sido por tu culpa-el violinista se sentó frente al menor, con cara de no entender nada- Gritándole todas esas cosas a Yuki-chan, después de que te dejé dormir conmigo. Es más "adorable" y "pequeña" que yo, así que vete con ella y déjame.

Natsuki tiró de su muñeca para atraerle hacia él, y con la fuerza que poseía en menos de un segundo estaba entre sus brazos.

-Syo-chan, no estés celoso.

-¿Q-quién está celoso? ¡Suéltame!

-No. Escúchame.

-¡No quiero escuchar!

-¡Syo-chan por favor!-vio la cara de preocupación de Shinomiya y dejó de retorcerse- Yuki-chan es muy adorable y pequeña, pero ya te he dicho que tú eres el más adorable y tierno de todo mí mundo. Syo-chan, no tienes por qué ponerte así, yo sólo te quiero a ti.

-¿A qué t-te refieres con querer?-preguntó, escondiendo un poco su cara en la camisa de su compañero.

-A que te amo, Syo-chan. Y sabes de sobra lo que quiero decir-le abrazó más fuerte, pero la voz de Ittoki les hizo separarse.

-¡Chicoos! Vamos a comer. Los demás ya están esperando. ¡Sabéis! En lo que no estaba el director ha dado el visto bueno para que Yukiko se quede. ¡Incluso la ha invitado a comer con él! Pero al final va a ser el director el que coma con nosotros… Emmm, ¿vamos o no?-dijo todo seguido, como si le hubieran dado cuerda.

Los rubios se separaron y los tres caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la cafetería donde Saotome estaba subido a una mesa junto a la pequeña morena, ambos bailando al ritmo de "Shining… ¡Shining!".

-Thank you!-gritó el director, haciendo una pose para terminar su actuación- Miss Nomura, me guusta, me guuusta. Tiene usted un talento increíble. ¿Ha pensado en convertirse en actriz algún día?-hablaba, de su peculiar forma mientras ayudaba a la niña a bajar.

La tendió un folleto de la compañía Saotome, al parecer ese hombre hablaba en serio. Observaron que Haruka estaba allí, acompañada de Tomochika. Las dos sentadas enfrente de Ren y Masato, quien seguía sentado encima del rubio al estilo nupcial.

-Ren, hay sillas de sobra. Suelta de una vez al pobre Masato-le dijo Tokiya, el cual estaba a dos asientos del saxofonista.

-No quiero~-respondió con voz infantil, pero se calló al ver como el pianista le salía una venita en la cabeza- Masa-chan, voy a tener que _castigarte_ como me sigas mirando así. Y sabes que lo haré gustoso.

-¡Me alegro tanto de que vosotros dos os llevéis tan bien!-exclamó Nanami, sin entender gran cosa.

-Gracias, Nanami-san-sonrió amablemente Hijirikawa, recibiendo un pequeño pellizco por parte de su rubio- Eres muy amable.

-Hijirikawa-san, puedes llamarme Haruka si quieres. Tenemos suficiente confianza-informó la compositora- ¿Cómo es que os habéis hecho amigos tan rápidamente?

-Sí, Haru-no pudo terminar, porque Ren le plantó un beso en los labios.

A Nanami y Tomochika se las abrió la boca enormemente, se esperaban todo menos eso. Y lo peor, Masato no se resistía. Jinguji rompió el beso cuando notó cierta falta de aire, encontrándose a su novio con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué viene eso?-preguntó el peli azul.

-Es que me estaba poniendo celoso, Masato-aclaró honestamente, causándole un pequeño sonrojo.

-Idiota-insultó dulcemente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿E-E-Eh?-tartamudeó Shibuya- ¿Pero y la regla de…

-Eso es erróneo, Miss Shibuya. Erróneo~. La regla prohíbe solo relaciones entre distintos sexos-intervino el director, al parecer no le molestaba en absoluto que sus alumnos fueran homosexuales.

-Jinguji-san, Hijirikawa-san, ¡enhorabuena!

-Gracias, Haruka-Ren dejó de llamarla corderita.

-Quiero pan de melón-le dijo Masato a su novio.

-Yes, my Dear-complació sus caprichos, sacando lo pedido de algún sitio inexplicable- Puedes dormirte un poco si quieres, no me importa. Se nota que estás cansado-le susurró.

Y la verdad era que sí lo estaba, había pasado las últimas noches prácticamente en vela. Además, gracias al aroma del rubio sumado al calor y comodidad que desprendía su cuerpo no era tan mala idea. Cerró los ojos mientras que Ren le daba un beso en la frente, colocando el Melon-Pan en la mesa.

-Madre mía, la verdad es que hacen una pareja perfecta y adorable-se emocionó la amiga de Nanami, con estrellitas en los ojos.

Ittoki se había sentado junto a Tokiya, Syo y Natsuki en los dos asientos que quedaban libres.

-Por cierto, Yuu-chan se ha ido con el director. La va a enseñar la academia-les informó Natsuki.

-Nee, nee, Tokiya~

-¿Umh? ¿Qué pasa?-se giró para ver al pelirrojo sosteniendo una cuchara.

-Abre la boca, di "aaaa"-pidió con una sonrisa de ángel.

-¡N-no!-se sonrojó al instante, pero su negación hizo que Ittoki pusiese cara de cachorrito y…- E-Está bien-se rindió, abriendo la boca.

Triunfante, Otoya le dio de comer el resto de la hora. Ichinose no se podía negar, ¡era tan tierno!

Por otra parte, se notaba la incomodidad de la pareja de rubios. No habían hablado ni levantado la vista más, se sentía la tensión entre ellos.

Las primeras en irse fueron Tomochika y Haruka, pues el autobús salía dentro de poco. Luego fue el turno de Ren, quien se llevó en brazos a un dormido Masato. Nada más desaparecer estos, Ittoki aprovechó y cogió la mano de Tokiya. Sentía unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo, pero seguramente el vocalista se enfadaría. Mejor preguntar antes…

-Ne, Tokiya, ¿me das un beso?-pidió, sonrojado.

-S-si insistes…-depositó un beso en la mejilla y sonrió juguetonamente mientras escapaba por el pasillo, esperando que el guitarrista le siguiera.

Ahora solo quedaban dos personas en la cafetería y entre ellas un incómodo silencio hacía presencia. Después de un rato Syo habló:

-¿Volvemos?-el otro asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Kurusu se levantó, sin embargo al dar tres pasos sintió cómo se le nublaba la vista y perdía el equilibrio. Shinomiya llegó justo a tiempo para evitar la caída.

-¡Syo-chan! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado.

-S-Sí, creo que es por la falta de sueño. No te preocupes-intentó dar otro paso, tambaleándose- ¿Me puedes ayudar Natsuki?

-No tienes ni que pedírmelo, Syo-chan-le cargó a caballito en su espalda-. Agárrate, ¿vale? En seguida llegamos.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero. Su cuerpo se sentía cálido… Probablemente por esa acción empezaba a sentirse mejor. A la derecha en una esquina pudo divisar escondidos a dos profesores sonrientes que le levantaban el pulgar.

En escasos minutos regresaron al dormitorio. Natsuki fue a dejar al menor en su cama correspondiente. Apenas dejó el pequeño cuerpo sobre el colchón, Kurusu le cogió la mano para retenerle.

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo, Natsuki? Será sólo un ratito, no quiero marearte-dijo, mirándole a los ojos.

Su amigo de la infancia sonrió enternecido y se tumbó al lado, abrazándole para no dejarle escapar. El rubio menor se acurrucó un poco, disfrutando de aquel dulce contacto.

-Syo-chan no es una molestia para mí. Ne, ¿podemos dormir así?-habló algo bajo.

Como respuesta el de ojos azules sonrió feliz, acercándose más a aquel chico. Este por su parte tapó a ambos con las sábanas.

Podría acostumbrarse a eso.

Instantáneamente cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**O.o.O.o.O**_

_Oh~ Me encanta este capítulo. Mi querido Syo-chan es tan dulce :3 Siento si repito demasiado algunas palabras, es que escribir casi 3.000 palabras hace que pierda la cuenta de si las he usado o no. __Espero que en general todos los lectores sigáis disfrutando de la historia._

_En el próximo tendremos las tres parejas__, por lo que puede que sea igual de largo que este…_

_**My song. Your song. Our sound!~**_

_Matta ne!_


	5. Stand up soul

¡Ash! Estoy agotada… Ayer tuve cumpleaños de un amigo y hoy no paro de escuchar canciones deprimentes, ¡no puedo escribir así!

Pero me acabo de recuperar gracias a Nameless Song, cantada por vip-tenchou ( watch?v=60RV24T9-D0)

Jeje, espero que ahora pueda escribir bien :)

_**O.o.O.o.O**_

Abrió despacio los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder enfocar bien. A su lado descubrió a Ren, tumbados los dos en la cama de este. Le sonreía tiernamente y por inercia sonrió también. El rubio depositó un beso en sus labios y le ayudó a sentarse.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?-preguntó, dejando escapar un pequeño bostezo.

-Tres horas seguidas.

-¿Tanto? ¿Por qué no me has despertado?-se sorprendió enormemente, no acostumbraba a tener un sueño tan largo y profundo.

-¿Por qué te iba a despertar? Así estás descansado para esta noche. ¿Qué tal has dormido?-preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Pues… La verdad es que hacía mucho que no dormía tan cómodamente. He descansado muy bien-sonrió un poco más y el saxofonista le abrazó.

-Je, entonces duerme conmigo todos los días-sugirió, antes de volverle a besar.

-No quiero molestarte…-respondió Hijirikawa, apartando un poco la vista.

-Sabes que tú nunca serás una molestia, Masato-sonrió juguetonamente- ¿te apetece ducharte? No te preocupes, eso tampoco lo harás solo.

Sabía de sobra a lo que ese pervertido se refería, pero el teléfono le salvó. Jinguji gruñó, ese aparato del infierno tenía que funcionar precisamente ahora.

*Bip* *Bip*

-¿Sí?¿Ittoki-kun?

_Esto… Masa, ¿puedes ayudarme?_

-Estoy en la habitación de al lado, ¿no crees que sería mejor si vinieses aquí en vez de llamarme? ¿Prefieres que vaya yo?

_¡No! Es demasiado vergonzoso para decirlo cara a cara…_

-Está bien, ¿de qué se trata?-se apartó un poco de su compañero.

_Bien… ¿Tú estás con Ren, no? Y por cómo te llevaba hoy, seguramente ya lo habréis hecho, ¿no? Pues bien… Esto… Tokiya y yo también estamos juntos, por eso quería preguntarte algo sobre eso…_

-P-pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿No sería mejor preguntarle a otro?-se sonrojó al instante.

_¡Es porque eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Por eso te pregunto!_

-¿M-mejor amigo?-sintió algo en su interior. ¿Ittoki le consideraba su mejor amigo? Eso… le alegraba.

_¡Claro que sí Masa! ¡Ayúdame por favor!_

Suspiró antes de contestar-Está bien, dime.

_E-eh… ¿Duele?_

El pianista se puso aún más rojo de lo que estaba, llamando la atención de Jinguji. Pero… Ittoki había acudido a él en busca de consejo… Lo menos que podía hacer era contestarle.

-P-pues… La primera vez mucho, sobre todo al principio… Luego te acostumbras… P-pero estoy seguro de que Ichinose-san sabe bien lo que hace así que no tienes que preocuparte. Sólo déjate llevar.

_¡Gracias Masa! ¡Muchas muchas gracias! No tengo ninguna experiencia en estas cosas y realmente tenía mucho miedo ¿sabes? Me daba corte preguntarle a Tokiya._

-Es normal, Ittoki-kun. A mí también me pasó, no dudes en llamarme si tienes algún problema de nuevo.

_¡Eres el mejor Masa! Ah, y puedes llamarme simplemente Ittoki; tenemos mucha confianza._

-De acuerdo. Adiós-y colgó, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quería?-preguntó ahora su novio.

-No es nada, simplemente quería saber algo para perder el miedo-contestó, simplemente.

El mayor sonrió sensualmente, antes de atraerle hacia sí.

-O sea, sobre sexo con Ichi-simplificó, besándole.

Cayeron los dos de nuevo en la cama, sin embargo el peli azul le separó.

-¿Podemos comer algo?

-Como quieras, My Dear-se acercó a la mesa que tenía cerca de la cama y cogió una cosa para entregársela a Masato.

-Pan de melón-sonrió feliz- Gracias.

Partió un cacho y se lo llevó a la boca. ¡Estaba tan bueno! Era su comida favorita. Por su parte el otro disfrutaba de ver aquel lado tan infantil de Hijirikawa, el cual estaba feliz con ese pequeño regalo comestible. No podía ser más adorable.

-¿Quieres un poco?- ofreció con una sonrisa.

-¡Masato eres irresistible!-dijo, al tiempo que se tumbaba y apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo- Dame de comer-ordenó abriendo la boca.

El peli azul dejó escapar una pequeña risita y le acercó un trozo con la mano. El saxofonista mordió un poco sus dedos a parte del pan, a propósito por supuesto, haciendo sonrojarse al otro. La puerta se abrió de repente.

-¡Chicos! ¡Vamos a la ciudad!-dijo Otoya, acompañado de los demás- Yuki-chan se va a quedar con el director, así que…

-¡Vamos a ir al piso de Tokiya a cenar! ¿No es genial?-se emocionó Syo.

-Espe- ¿Qué?-tartamudeó Ren, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo se vio arrastrado dentro de un coche.

/./././

Un rato después, se encontraban en dicho piso. Todos estaban impresionados de lo amplio y bonito que era. Tenía dos dormitorios, un gran salón, un comedor, un baño y una moderna cocina. Había sofás mullidos color crema donde podían tumbarse completamente en la sala de estar, y fue en la que primero se quedaron.

-Ichi tienes un buen apartamento-habló cierto oji azul.

-¡Es muy mono!-halagó Natsuki.

-No sabía que fuera tan grande-dijo Syo.

Sus compañeros estaban totalmente emocionados, parece como si fuese el día antes de Navidad. Pararon en un súper mercado para comprar los ingredientes, cocinarían la cena en vez de pedir comida rápida.

-Traeré algo de té-propuso Ichinose- Sentíos como si estuvierais en vuestra casa.

-Espera, yo te ayudo-Ittoki le siguió hasta la cocina, cuando estuvieron solos habló- ¡Tokiya tu piso es asombroso!

-Le compré hace bastantes años. Terminé de pagarle hace mucho tiempo y vengo de vez en cuando. Es muy confortable y puedo quedarme aquí los días en los que tenemos vacaciones.

-¡Woah! Tienes suerte, Tokiya-puso algo de agua a hervir- Por cierto, ¿quién va a cocinar?-preguntó, temiéndose lo peor.

-Yo. Se me da bastante bien-sirvió el agua en algunas tazas y regresaron con sus amigos-. Aquí tenéis. Voy a ir preparando la cena.

-Espera, Ichinose-san, déjame ayudarte-se levantó Hijirikawa.

-Vale, gracias-informó el vocalista con una sonrisa.

-¡Yo también quiero ayudar!-saltó el violinista mayor.

-Si te vas Ochibi-chan se entristecerá, Shinome-le convenció Ren.

-¡Tienes razón! No te preocupes Syo-chan, me quedaré aquí-se sentó justo al lado de Kurusu.

-Natsuki, mientras no te metas con nuestra cena me da igual...

-Podéis ver la televisión o jugar a algún juego de los que hay en el armario de debajo del vídeo. Sólo hay una cosa: no se puede entrar en la cocina hasta que terminemos-y para no dejarles replicar, se encerraron en su lugar de trabajo.

Los otros se les quedaron mirando unos segundos, pero luego decidieron volver a lo suyo. Syo se acercó a donde Tokiya había indicado que estaban los juegos y sacó uno.

-¿Al Monopoly?-preguntó sonriente, estaba ansioso por ganarles.

-Si queréis perder por mi perfecto-se burló Jinguji.

-¡Ja! Sigue soñando Ren.

Sacaron el tablero y las fichas, repartiendo el dinero entre todos y comenzaron a jugar…

Al cabo de una hora escasa Masato salió de la cocina para avisarles, pero no esperaba encontrarles así: Syo encima de Jinguji, Ittoki medio llorando y Natsuki con una gran sonrisa sádica.

-¡Ren, devuélveme mi dinero!-gritaba cierto rubio.

-Es tu culpa por hacer un trato sin pensar antes, Ochibi-chan-reía el otro.

-¡Na-chan rebájame la deuda! ¡Por favor!

-No, no, no. Ittoki-kun, págame todo. Si no me quedaré con todas tus calles.

El peli azul se les quedó mirando con cara de no entender nada; estaba claro que nunca debió dejarles solos. Esos chicos eran todo un caso… Ichinose salió de la cocina y le ayudó a separarles, con un par de golpes en la cabeza claro está; pero se quedaron tranquilos al fin y al cabo.

-¿Cuántos años tenéis? ¿Cinco?-ironizó Tokiya, poniendo los platos.

-Yo no, pero en el caso de Ochibi-chan es probable; tanto por su extremada inteligencia como por su altura-se burló, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Syo.

-Masa, dile a tu novio que se calle antes de que termine de matarle-sugirió Kurusu, haciendo que Hijirikawa se sonrojase.

-Buena idea. Masa-chan, silénciame-le abrazó por la espalda el rubio, pero se deshizo de sus brazos y le dio un golpecito en la frente.

-Cállate y siéntate-ordenó, desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

-Yes, My Dear. ¿Has visto que hermoso es mi querido Masa-chan?-presumió Ren, sentándose a la mesa.

Todos esperaban expectantes; nunca hubieran imaginado que a esos dos les gustaba cocinar. Bueno, quizás un poco, pero las expectativas respecto a ese campo se habían disuelto desde que probaron los postres de Shinomiya. Rezaron para que al menos fuera comestible. Los cocineros regresaron con un par de ollas entre las manos.

El exquisito olor de la salsa llenó la sala, haciendo rugir el estómago de más de uno. Habían cocinado curry. El vocalista sirvió uno a uno, con extremada maestría. Cuando todos tuvieron su parte se sentaron.

-Espera, Ren-le paró Masato, echando una cucharada sopera de un líquido naranja en el plato del rubio-. Ahora.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Ittoki, aún sin probar bocado.

-Es para hacerlo más picante. Si queréis podéis serviros, pero pica mucho-informó Tokiya, siendo el primero en probar.

Le siguió Otoya y luego Syo; Natsuki, Ren y Masato fueron después. Quedaron todos paralizados.

-¡Esto está buenísimo!-exclamó el pelirrojo.

-¡No he probado algo tan delicioso en toda mi vida!-exageró el violinista.

-Vamos a tener que explotaros a cocinar de ahora en adelante-puntualizó Jinguji.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!-concluyó Otoya, antes de volver a comer otra cucharada.

La cena concluyó amena, no sobró absolutamente nada. Bromearon y rieron en grupo, como hace tiempo que no lo hacían. Aquellos chicos eran como almas gemelas, compartían una amistad firme y sincera; un lazo inquebrantable. De postre prepararon una tarta de chocolate con algo de whisky. Pero claro, el whisky era alcohol al fin y al cabo…

-Nee Tokiya ¡hip! Damme unn beso- pronunció Otoya, totalmente borracho después de seis trozos de tarta.

-No podemoz hacer ezo aquí-respondió Ichinose, el cual estaba en el mismo estado gracias a que acompañó la cena con una botella de vino.

-Neee, ¡Tokiya!-insistía el guitarrista.

-¿No dije que no?…-le empujó un poco, haciendo que cayese encima de un dormido Syo-No volveré a bezhar a Otoya nuuunnca.

-¡Nooo! Haz pisaado a eze gatiiitoo-dramatizó Ren.

-¿A quién llamas gato maldito borracho?-le gritó Kurusu, que había recuperado la consciencia y ahora estaba totalmente sobrio; en parte por el golpe.

-Syoo-chan, ¿somos los únicos que resisten?-preguntó Natsuki, sonriente- La cámara lleva grabando desde que tomamos el postre, ¡así luego lo recordaremos siempre!

Ittoki se acercó a Masato, con un puchero.

-¡Masa! ¡Tokiya no me quiere dar un beso!

-Ah, pobrecito…-le acarició la cabeza, ebrio también.

-¿Masa me va a dar uno?-preguntó infantil, acercando su rostro.

-Está bien…-suspiró, besándole en los labios.

Fue muy corto, gracias a que Tokiya y Jinguji les separaron; ambos totalmente horrorizados.

-¡Hijirikawa Masato! ¡Don Juan! ¡Pero aún te amo!-gritó el rubio, ahogándole.

-Guh, no puedo respirar…

-¡Otoya! ¡Para de unna vez!-riñó el peli azul, zarandeándole por los hombros.

-Si Tokiya me besa no le causaré problemas a nadie.

El vocalista lo meditó unos momentos, pero luego decidió acceder. Le atrajo hacía sí y besó su boca abierta con pasión; enredando sus lenguas. Ambos se arrodillaron, aun manteniendo esa acción. Ittoki gimió y luego Tokiya metió su mano debajo de la camiseta, haciéndole sonrojar y soltar un pequeño "Ah"…

-¡Nada de "Ah"! ¡Tú también Tokiya, ten un poco de auto control!-les pegó Syo, dejando en el suelo al mayor.

-¡Nooo! ¡Le has matado!-se quejó el guitarrista- Syo idiota…-insultó, para luego tumbarse junto al "cadáver" y quedarse dormido.

/./././

Despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Se había pasado bebiendo anoche… Llevó una mano a la cara, frotando sus ojos. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie. Estaba en el sofá de la casa de Ichinose, observó la cámara que habían puesto hace unas horas y la paró, aún seguía grabando.

Oyó ruidos de la cocina y fue a ver. Abrió a la puerta y encontró a sus amigos, sentados en la mesa y preparando el desayuno. Lo más raro, ellos estaban radiantes y sin resaca aparente.

-¡Por fin te levantas Otoya!-saludó Tokiya, acariciando su cabeza y tendiéndole un vaso-Bebe.

Obedeció y sintió cómo su cuerpo se espabilaba al instante. Tuvo un par de arcadas por el mal sabor pero al menos se sentía mejor.

-¿Alguien se acuerda de lo que hizo anoche?-cuestionó Syo, arqueando una ceja.

-Yo… Tengo imágenes borrosas…-respondió Ren, pensativo.

-¿Eh? No hay problema, la cámara lo tiene todo…-les recordó el pelirrojo, mientras su novio le servía un vaso de leche y algunas tostadas.

-Entonces lo veremos después de desayunar-sugirió el rubio menor, todos estuvieron de acuerdo- Os advierto que a veces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia…

Se dieron prisa en terminar de comer porque estaban ansiosos por saber sobre lo que pasó. Tokiya conectó la cámara a la televisión. Al principio iba bien, sólo había un par de bromas.

_Nee Tokiya, ¡hip! Damme unn beso._

El chico se sonrojó al ver cómo su novio le pedía eso en el vídeo. Luego se sintió avergonzado cuando le dijo que no iba a besarle jamás y estalló en carcajadas cuando Ren llamó gatito a Syo; pero al llegar a la parte de Masato… Tanto él como su querido amigo de la clase S tuvieron una hemorragia nasal.

-¡Hijirikawa Masato! ¡Dime que el vídeo miente!-exigió el saxofonista, a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.

-Y-yo…-el pobre pianista se sonrojó hasta límites insospechados.

-¡Otoya! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?!-preguntó Tokiya, alterado.

-¡Estaba borracho! ¡No sabía lo que hacía!-se defendió, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Ichi, vamos a ir yendo a la academia primero. Vosotros haced lo que queráis-mencionó un ofendido Ren, arrastrando a los demás fuera del piso. Sólo quedaban Ittoki y Tokiya.

El menor empezó a llorar. Ichinose se acercó y le recargó en su pecho. ¿Lloraba por esa tontería? Estaba enfadado, vale, pero entendía de sobra que con un par de copas de más él pudiese haber hecho lo mismo. Acarició los cabellos rojo fuego, intentando calmarle.

-Otoya, tranquilo… Yo sé que al único que quieres es a mí. Por favor, no te pongas así. Si lloras sólo haces que me entristezca-besó su mejilla.

-Tokiya… Gracias… Pero…-le miró conteniendo las lágrimas- ¿Era verdad que no me vas a besar nunca más?

Soltó una risita ante una pregunta tan obvia.

-Creo que si no te doy un beso cada hora muero; así que es estúpido que pueda aguantar toda mi vida sin besarte idiota-respondió, sonriendo dulcemente.

Se giraron de nuevo los dos hacia la pantalla, viendo una imagen de ambos en pleno beso. Observaron sonrojados cómo empezaba a tornarse apasionado y cierto pelirrojo gimió… Pero luego Syo les cortó.

Ittoki miró al suelo. ¿Podía sentirse más avergonzado en ese momento? Probablemente no. Ese sonido había salido de él… Una cosa fue el primer día, pero que con sólo eso hubiese gemido… Su novio notó sus sentimientos y le tiró al sofá.

-¿Quieres continuar ahora que no estamos ebrios?-preguntó con tono seductor.

Oh, parece ser que la mañana de este par no iba a ser tan mala…

_**O.o.O.o.O**_

_¡Lo siento! T.T He tardado mucho… ¡En verdad lo siento! Además este capítulo está un poco flojo… Y no me salió cómo esperaba… _

_Para compensar el próximo tendrá lemmon y un momento muy romántico (al menos en mi mente lo es). Ah~ Tengo un doujinshi en el que me basé para ponerles borrachos, si alguien le quiere puedo pasarle el enlace para descargar :) Sólo dejad un review y pedid. _

_No sale nada fuerte pero es mi favorito. En fin, nos vemos. Intentaré ser fiel a mi palabra y actualizaré mañana. Sin más que decir (excepto que tengo una hemorragia nasal por culpa de Masato)…_

**My song. Your song. Our sound!**

_Matta ne! _


	6. Roulette

Yo~

¡He vuelto a romper el plazo! ¡Lo siento! Las actualizaciones a veces tardarán dos días, depende de cuántas clases tenga. Estuve escuchando la canción "Roulette" de Otoya y Tokiya… *O* Lo AMO :3 Pasemos a la historia…

_**O.o.O.o.O**_

¡Debió haber oído mal! ¿Había sido otro tortuoso engaño de sus más eróticos sueños húmedos o Tokiya le estaba pidiendo continuar? Se quedó mirándole fijamente a los ojos, sus mejillas tenían un tono carmesí y los húmedos labios delineaban su boca, pidiendo a gritos que alguien los probase.

-T-Tokiya…-suspiró, entrecerrando los párpados y abriendo un poco más su boca, rogándole que empezase.

El mayor no se hizo de rogar y le besó con pasión, transmitiéndole el sentimiento de lujuria que le invadía. La saliva se mezclaba, un sabor exquisito contrastaba y ponía punto final a cualquier mínimo pensamiento de detenerse. Las manos no se quedaron atrás y exploraron una vez más el cuerpo del otro, sin dejar ninguna zona con mucha atención.

El pelirrojo le atrajo hacia su cuerpo, buscando más contacto, experimentando lo molesta que podía llegar a ser la ropa a veces. Ichinose entendió el mensaje e hizo círculos con su rodilla sobre la entrepierna de Ittoki, arrancándole un par de gemidos placenteros.

Aún con esa molestia que le cubría podía notar perfectamente cada escalofrío que le provocaba, arrastrándole a un baile en el que sólo ellos conocían el ritmo de la canción. Otoya estaba extasiado… ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan bien? Estaba completamente seguro de que si él lo hacía no resultaría tan maravilloso.

Se encendía aún más por momentos, quería devolverle todo eso a su compañero… Bajó una mano hasta la entrepierna del vocalista y la acarició, haciendo que pegase un respingo. Era tan divertido verle así, de tan serio y frío a descontrolarse por completo; sin duda había cambiado.

Tuvo que separarse un momento para gemir, pues el tacto de su querido peli azul era demasiado perfecto. No duró mucho y volvió a juntarse bruscamente, dejando que invadiese su húmeda cavidad.

Sus lenguas jugaban un picante y ardiente baile, al borde del mismísimo paraíso pero a punto de caer en el juego del demonio. ¿Y qué importaba? Con su amor como pretexto daba igual donde se encontraran.

Necesitaban más, ambos necesitaban más… Sin miramientos Ichinose le arrancó la camiseta, para luego sacarle los pantalones y la ropa interior de un solo tirón. Él intentó taparse pero le apartó suavemente las muñecas.

-No hay de qué avergonzarse a este punto, Otoya-le reconfortó, besando su erección.

Empezó a lamerla y masajearla, jugando con toda su extensión; respondía cada vez mejor a sus atenciones… Alzó los ojos, encontrándose con su profunda mirada de color rojo; estaba a punto de correrse ante la mezcla de expresiones que el rostro de Ittoki presentaba.

Aumentó el ritmo, metiéndoselo entero en la boca, haciéndole gemir y suspirar. Movía su lengua para proporcionarle aún más placer. Oía cada vez más alto cómo jadeaba y gritaba de la excitación.

-¡Ah~! T-Tokiya… V-voy ¡ah~!-gimió, intentando separarle.

Hizo caso omiso y presionó la punta con la lengua, haciéndole llegar al orgasmo.

Su boca se llenó de aquella amada semilla, la cual tragó casi por completo. Un hilillo de líquido blanco resbalaba de la comisura de sus labios pero no se molestó a limpiarlo. Ahora lo único que deseaba era seguir contemplando al pelirrojo, el cual estaba exhausto y recuperaba el aliento rápidamente. Para el menor todo fue… intenso.

-¿Es que soy el único que está desnudo aquí?-señaló, abriendo sus piernas para dejar ver su entrada- Ne, Tokiya, hazme tuyo.

Se sorprendió con esas palabras; eso era lo que estaba deseando desde hace tiempo. Aunque, por supuesto nunca lo admitiría en alto. Tenía algo de orgullo, pero en situaciones como esas había aprendido a tragárselo y ser más benevolente, así obtendría satisfactorios resultados, en más de una forma y sentido.

-Pero… dolerá…-informó, ante todo era su Otoya.

-Si eres tú no me importa-sonrió de manera seductora, mágicamente la ropa pasó a la historia.

Primero lamió su clavícula, bajó con pequeños mordiscos hasta sus pezones. Se dedicó a lamer los sensibles botoncitos con una lentitud desesperante, dispuesto a que el guitarrista rogase. Su cuerpo empezaba a responder de nuevo, sobre todo la parte de la entrepierna. Volvió a masturbarle, bajando la velocidad constantemente, más lento, más lento…

-¡Por dios Tokiya! ¡Hazlo ya!-gritó el otro, sin poder resistirse.

Se limito a reír y posicionó su miembro en la entrada. Iba a doler, eso seguro; después de todo sería su primera vez. Aunque claro, si le preparase antes sólo conseguiría una rabieta causada por el orgullo herido de Ittoki.

Dejó otro beso en sus carnosos labios, largo y dulce, intentando tranquilizarle. Él le abrazó, levantando un poco las caderas para facilitar la tarea. Lo más despacio que pudo, introdujo la punta. Era tan sumamente estrecho y agradable… Empujó otro poco, penetrando hasta la mitad. Terminó de meterlo del todo, arrancándole un par de lágrimas. Otoya estaba tan confundido… Quería parar, quería gritar, quería seguir; deseaba más de aquel dolor.

Era verdad, Masato le advirtió; dolía. Y mucho. Como si su interior se estuviese desgarrando totalmente… Aguantó, reprimió el dolor clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Tokiya. Era tan agonizante, una completa tortura… Cuando su interior se acostumbró un poco al miembro, le indicó que siguiese. Sabía que a su novio le gustaba y si tenía que sufrir un poco pues sufriría.

Tratando de causarle el menor daño posible y reteniendo el placer que embriagaba su cuerpo, continuó. La tarea de moverse no era nada fácil, paredes húmedas y calientes le obstaculizaban entrar y salir.

-Relájate…-susurró, efectivamente le hizo caso.

Siguió la voz de Ichinose, se dejó llevar. Ahora estaba perdido, el placer y el dolor, ambos mezclados en su interior como si fuesen iguales; una extraña sensación para nada desagradable. Liberó un poco su voz, dejó escapar pequeños gemidos y suspiros.

El peli azul empezó a masajear su entrepierna, aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas. Hacía uso de todo su auto control para cerrar su garganta; como la abriese no podría parar de gemir del placer. Sentía retorcerse el cuerpo de su compañero ante él, completamente desbordado por sus entradas y salidas. Los escalofríos, al igual que los pequeños espasmos comenzaron a abordarle. Necesitaba gritar y lo hizo: gimió de manera ronca, casi gutural; excitando más al pelirrojo.

Le besó con lujuria, descargando un poco del deseo. Aumentó aún más el ritmo, penetrándole más profunda y rápidamente; encontró un punto que hizo al pequeño idol enloquecer. "interesante" Pensó, volviendo a atacar el mismo lugar una y otra vez, notando las paredes húmedas apretando su miembro.

Otoya lloraba, no podía con todo eso… Era demasiado maravilloso. Su garganta se cerraba, impidiéndole respirar. Las olas de calambres hicieron que sucumbiera, cedió al orgasmo que llegó con todo su esplendor, llenando de su semilla la mano que tantas caricias le proporcionaba.

El mayor también estaba en su límite; con dos estocadas más se vino en su interior. Era agradable, todo aquel líquido caliente llenándole… Una sensación asombrosa. Sus respiraciones irregulares recuperaban algo de aliento, sacando fuerzas suficientes para hablar.

-Te quiero tanto, Otoya. Fuiste totalmente exquisito-informó, saliendo de su interior lentamente pero igual causándole algo de dolor.

-T-tú también, Tokiya. Te amo-murmuró, haciéndole un hueco en el sofá para que se tumbase al lado.

Sin duda la mejor experiencia de su vida, no lo dudaban. Los párpados pesaban, incitándoles a dormir. Y sin poderse resistir, se dejaron llevar. Necesitaban descanso, sus cuerpos totalmente exhaustos parecían a punto de explotar.

En un par de horas despertarían, sólo para volverse a decir cuánto se amaban.

/./././

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir?-exigió saber Masato, harto de las dos horas que llevaba aprisionado en un abrazo.

Exacto, nada más llegar el rubio le envolvió con sus brazos y le tiró a la cama, él encima de Hijirikawa pero aún así abrazado a su espalda. No es que le molestase en un día normal pero justo en ese momento le enfadaba, pues Jinguji solamente respondía con monosílabos desde entonces. ¡Era irritante que le ignorase medianamente de esa forma!

Sin embargo sabía que en vez de con el saxofonista estaba enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Se habría enfadado? Eso hacía que su corazón se encogiese.

-¿Estás cabreado?-preguntó con un hilo de voz, haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

Aquello funcionó e hizo que Ren levantase repentinamente la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, sorprendido en parte.

-¡Claro que no!-respondió, besándole.

"Menos mal" pensó el pianista, tratando de ocultar el alivio que reflejaban sus orbes azules.

-Hagamos un trato, Masato-propuso, sonriendo maliciosamente-. No te duches nunca más solo y te suelto.

Él abrió los ojos, sonrojado por aquella idiotez. Intentó zafarse pero le fue inútil, superaba su fuerza. Bueno, no le gustaba la idea (mentira) pero no le quedaba otra. Frunció el ceño y desviando la mirada pronunció con fingida ofensa:

-Eres un tramposo, maldito idiota.

Soltó una risita y le condujo hasta el baño, dispuesto a no salir al menos hasta dentro de otras dos horas como mínimo.

Y si ahora nos vamos a la habitación y pareja restante podríamos cortar el tenso silencio con un cuchillo. No había de qué preocuparse, un desafortunado sonido resolvió todo:

-¡Achús!-estornudó Natsuki, causando que sus gafas cayeran al suelo.

Syo pegó un bote y se protegió la cara con un cojín, intentando volverse invisible. Mala idea, pues Satsuki se lo arrancó de cuajo y lo levantó de las solapas de la camisa, zarandeándole en el aire.

-¡Aléjate de él!-gritó, asustando a Kurusu- ¡No te acerques a Natsuki!

El rubio no podría haber sentido más miedo en ese momento. Reunió valor. No le importaría recibir una sesión de golpes, pero si callaba ahora entonces sería débil. ¡Débil! Eso no volvería a pasar, absolutamente nadie le apartaría de su insufrible compañero, mucho menos ahora después de haber aclarado sus sentimientos respecto a él.

-¡No te vuelvas a-

-¡Cállate! ¡Natsuki es MÍO!-le interrumpió con el mismo tono de voz, sosteniendo la peligrosa mirada.

Por un momento el lado oscuro del rubio se quedó estático. Nunca le habían contestado de esa forma. Recuperó la compostura, no dejaría que _eso_ ocurriera de nuevo.

-Voy a contar un minuto, antes de que acabe renuncia a él. Si lo haces entonces no te pegaré-retó, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

40 segundos restantes…

30 segundos restantes…

20…

-Detente…-gimió Syo, consiguiendo que le pusiese en el suelo con una sonrisa sádica.

-¡Ja! Lo sabía…-dijo Satsuki, pero por dentro el interior de Shinomiya se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Digo que detengas la cuenta, no me hace falta esperar un minuto para saber lo que quiero. ¡A él! ¡Me da igual lo que me hagas, no renunciaré! ¡Yo le amo!-proclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho.

El mayor se encontraba en shock. Su mente oscura y retorcida, tantos años atormentada por la estúpida mujer que pisoteó su corazón… Estaba iluminada por un diminuto rayo de luz. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Tanto le apreciaba como para poner en riesgo su cuerpo? Entonces… ¿Podría bajar la barrera que construyó alrededor del corazón de Natsuki? Sólo por unos momentos… Sólo por un mero segundo… El breve instante en el que la lágrima de Satsuki cayó.

Corrió por su mejilla al tiempo que su voz vibraba:

-Tú… ¿No quieres hacerle daño?

_**O.o.O.o.O**_

¡Hasta aquí hoy! Momento romántico pospuesto para el siguiente capítulo… El cual será principalmente Syo x Natsuki. Espero que disfrutéis con el siguiente, tengo totalmente claro cómo va a ser e incluirá un hecho oficial sobre uno de los personajes.

Advierto que será algo melancólico. Ah, respondo por aquí a **Yui Kamui Shion:**

_Gracias por leer! :D_

_Me alegro de que te guste la historia y muchísimas gracias por comentar x)_

_Tehee~, exacto, es justamente ese doujinshi; mi absolutamente favorito *Q* ¡Es bastante difícil encontrar doujins de Utapri traducidos y sinceramente este me fascinó! Espero que sigas disfrutando de la lectura._

_Matta ne!_

Y yo me despido; gracias a todos por leer y a los posibles reviews *ojos de corderito*, ¿ne? ¡Este es ya el capítulo 6! Pero aún no se va a acabar, claro que no. No os libraréis tan fácilmente de esta obsesiva escritora.

**My song. Your song. Our sound!**

**Matta ne!**


	7. Orion

Yo~

Qué saludo más raro tengo… Ash, espero poder cumplir con el plazo de hoy. ¿Títulos de canciones? En google buscar Gox2 jet coaster de Natsuki y Syo-chan. No dejo el enlace de descarga porque no me acuerdo de dónde la bajé D:

Hay muchísimas canciones por descubrir e infinitos capítulos que imaginar.

_**O.o.O.o.O**_

Syo se quedó estático, ¿esa pequeña gota salada era de Satsuki? No lo podía creer… Le debió pasar algo horrible antes de que se conocieran.

-Tú… ¿No quieres hacerle daño?-la voz del rubio vibraba, dándole un aire de impotencia.

Su mente quedó en blanco unos segundos, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? Era simplemente… estúpida.

-¿Qué?-tartamudeó un poco, no sabiendo bien cómo actuar frente a esa oscura faceta- C-claro que no. Yo le amo-volvió a repetir, más calmadamente.

El mayor se sentó en el borde de la cama, enredando una mano en sus propios cabellos. Quería hablar, pero no podía. Quería sonreír, pero no podía. Quería abrazarle, ¿por qué? Porque ese seguía siendo Natsuki.

Que lo llamasen doble personalidad o lo que fuese, no importaba. Él era Shinomiya Natsuki, su amado Natsuki. Aunque lo cubriesen bajo esas acciones, era sólo una persona y había aprendido a querer sus múltiples facetas: daba igual cuántas caras tuviese, él las amaría todas.

-Hace tiempo…-su voz apagada y melancólica sacó a Kurusu de su ensimismamiento- Tenía una profesora de violín. Era guapa y amable, además de ser inteligente a su parecer. Natsuki se enamoró de ella… ¡De esa puta mujer!-gritó, temblando de la ira- Él compuso una canción para expresarla sus sentimientos ya que era un genio de la música. La harmonía y letra, combinados juntos y con esos tonos; pura perfección… Después de tocarla… ¡Ella se la robó! ¡La usó para hacerse famosa! Se despidió del trabajo y triunfó con su canción…

El de ojos azules estaba paralizado. ¿Tan horrible fue su pasado? Nunca podría haberlo imaginado.

Él, que había sufrido problemas de corazón… Estaba seguro… De que un pasado así dolía mucho más. Seguro que su corazón se destrozó en pequeños pedacitos, cada vez más pequeños, hasta quedar reducido a partículas de polvo, las cuales se llevó el viento.

Ni siquiera podía pensar con claritud, todos aquellos momentos en los que maldijo a Satsuki le hacían sentir culpable. No se permitió limpiar las lágrimas que empezaron a salir de sus ojos, ni siquiera su voz que gemía… ¿por qué se sentía así?

El mayor se le quedó mirando, sorprendido por esa reacción y…

-Intentaré ser menos agresivo la próxima vez-susurró, sonriendo, al tiempo que se ponía voluntariamente las gafas caídas.

Un viento suave entró por debajo de la puerta, arrullando una melancólica melodía, duradera hasta quién sabe cuándo. Natsuki contempló a su amado pequeño, en ese estado frente a él.

-¿S-syo-chan? ¿Qué te-unos brazos le envolvieron y Kurusu escondió la cabeza en su pecho, hipando.

-Natsuki… No te vayas de mi lado… Yo nunca te haré daño-pidió, intentando fallidamente calmarse.

Los ojos verdes observaban perplejos, no intentando encontrar una explicación, sólo sintiendo extrañamente que su interior pesaba menos. Le abrazó, mientras con una mano alzaba su barbilla y le besaba.

Un beso paciente, dulce, cariñoso y agradecido. Lleno de amor y acompañado de la canción que un violín imaginario tocaba, acompañando el momento. La canción que sonó el primer día que se conocieron, en aquella pequeña competición. Para siempre, inolvidable.

El tiempo se congeló, el roce se tornó infinito. Pulso acelerado, lágrimas de felicidad y de tristeza, sentimientos confundidos… Amor.

-Te amo, Syo-chan-confesó, secando las gotas saladas de sus ojos con tiernos besos en los párpados.

-Te amo, Natsuki-repitió Kurusu, abrazándole fuertemente.

Para siempre y a partir de ese momento, ambos eran eternos.

O.o.O.o.O

Un par de habitaciones más allá, dos personas estaban tumbadas en una misma cama. Otoya y Tokiya habían juntado las camas en el medio de la habitación, por sugerencia del pelirrojo. Según él así parecían una pareja de recién casados.

-Ne, ne, Tokiya, ¿hacemos algo?-preguntó, levantando la cabeza.

El mayor se sonrojó, avergonzado de tener una mente tan pervertida sólo con esa frase. Se controló y recuperó la compostura, sentándose en el colchón.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer?-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ittoki le miró pensativo, decidiendo una respuesta apropiada. Tenía algo de hambre. Las actividades realizadas varias horas atrás despertaron su apetito y… ¡La cocina de Tokiya era increíble!

-¡Prepárame algo!-pidió, sonriente.

Él frunció el ceño mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, en el fondo se esperaba algo así.

-¿Qué te parece un pastel? Eso sí, me ayudas. No voy a dejar que te aproveches así de mí-respondió, levantándose hacia la pequeña cocina que tenían en la habitación.

Unos tímidos golpecitos a la puerta llamaron su atención y Yukiko apareció. Llevaba un papel en la mano y tenía el semblante triste.

-Yuki-chan, ¿te ocurre algo?-se acercó el guitarrista, acuclillándose para quedar a la misma altura.

-Mamá no puede venir a la fiesta del cole-respondió, llorando de una manera adorable- ¿A quién voy a llevar?

-No te preocupes, Yukiko-la consoló Ichinose, en un tono muy suave y reconfortante-. Tienes seis hermanos que irán encantados.

_**O.o.O.o.O**_

¡Lo siento! T-T

Mi madre se llevó mi lap-top/ordenador portátil y no pude escribir :( La necesitaba para guardar fotos de no sé qué del año no sé cuántos… ¡Y tardó muchos días en devolverla! Jm, estoy deprimida. Ahora subo este poquito de capítulo, la mitad de lo normal porque en el siguiente tendremos un capítulo cómico sobre por qué no hay que dejar solos a los chicos de Starish…

He escrito esto en media hora antes de acostarme pero prometo que nada más levantarme mañana me pondré a escribir. ¡Lo juro por Syo-chan!

**Guest: **_Gracias por comentar :) Un nuevo lector/a en la historia me hace muy feliz. __Espero que sigas disfrutando._

**Baba: **_Wow! Thanks! Teehe, your English review made me happy. You read my fic with the translator, don't you? That's great! I never thought that a person who speaks different languages will read and comment this, so I hope you like it :)_

_Sorry for my grammatical errors, I'm Spanish you know._

**Guest: **_Gracias por comentar~ Siempre me hacen muy feliz los reviews :) ¿3 de la mañana y leyendo por el celular? Jajaja, tenías ansias del lemmon ¿verdad? Intenta dormir por la noche (nah, yo también estoy leyendo hasta el amanecer xD) que luego por el día no hay fuerzas ;P ¡sigue leyendo y gracias! _

**My song. Your song. Our sound!**

**Matta ne!**


	8. Festival escolar I

H-Hola *se asoma temblorosa* ¡No me matéis por favor! ,/ Mis querid s lector s, os he dejado tanto tiempo abandonados… ¡Lo siento! T-T

Si pudiese diría que no volverá a ocurrir, pero no puedo prometer nada. ¡Gracias por ser pacientes y por favor no asesinéis a la pobre Ami-chan! (alias yo :3)

Y ahora que me he parado de disculpar, pasemos a lo importante:

Reiji es el sempai de Ittoki y Tokiya, Ranmaru es el sempai de Ren y Masato. Hikaru es creación mía. Buscar en google su apariencia para poder imaginarlo mejor :)

Este capítulo es corto, para reengancharme a esto de escribir, y luego todo volverá a ser como antes.

_**O.o.O.o.O**_

-¿Dónde coño estamos?-preguntó al aire un exasperado Tokiya.

-¡Perdidos!-le gritó Ren, quien había perdido los nervios hace rato.

-¿Por qué quisisteis parar en la juguetería de hace dos calles?-dijo Syo, con una venita en la frente, apuntando a Shinomiya.

-Yuu-chan también quería. ¡Había cosas muy adorables!-respondió Natsuki, alzando un peluche de un perro.

-Em… Ren-intentó llamar la atención Masato, fallidamente.

-¡No haber perdido el mapa, joder!-culpó el vocalista.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa por andar coqueteando con Otoya, Ichi?

Vale, explicación. Llevaban dos horas caminando por las calles, intentando de alguna forma llegar al colegio de Yukiko. La pequeña niña, horas antes llegó llorando a la academia porque su madre no la iba a acompañar a la fiesta de su escuela esa misma tarde. Dicho evento empezaba a la una, y les quedaba apenas media hora para encontrar el camino correcto.

Y claro, todo esto fue después de que cada uno fuese a lo suyo, atentos de sus respectivas parejas o simplemente observando las nubes mientras sus pies les llevaban a algún sitio.

-¡C-Cállate! Tú hacías lo mismo con Masa, además yo también iba cuidando a Yukiko.

-¡JA! Lo único que hacíais los dos era el tonto-replicó Kurusu, harto de tanta pelea.

-Ochibi-chan, los niños como tú no deben meterse en peleas.

-¿Y ahora qué? No sabemos dónde-

-Ne, Tokiya… ¿sabes que el colegio está detrás de ti, no?-señaló por fin un pelirrojo, cogido de la mano de una sonriente niñita.

Eso fue como un baldazo de agua fría para los chicos de la Clase S, que destrozó su orgullo por completo.

-Deberíais escuchar a los demás de vez en cuando, que tampoco viene mal-regañó Hijirikawa, echando a caminar para cruzar la valla del edificio.

-Jeje, qué lindos e idiotas-dijo Shinomiya, imitando al peli azul junto con Ittoki y Nomura.

Y los susodichos, estaban paralizados en el sitio, avergonzados de la humillación que acababan de sufrir. Algo deprimidos y enfadados, chasquearon la lengua y siguieron a los otros, sabiendo que el continuar más tiempo así sería mayor vergüenza.

El colegio se llamaba "Sun Waves", no era muy grande. El patio tenía algunas casetas con juegos, un escenario de tamaño mediano (probablemente para la actuación de algún payaso) y la gente no abundaba mucho, tan sólo un par de niños y padres caminando de acá para allá.

-¿Por qué hay pocos niños, Yuki-chan?-preguntó el guitarrista, dejándose guiar por la pequeña.

-Porque la fiesta algunas veces es muy aburrida y no quieren venir. Pero mamá dice que es por ser diez amigos por clase-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Se oían algunos ruidos provenientes de las aulas, situadas a los lados de cada pasillo. En concreto se detuvieron al pasar junto a una, la cual era la más ruidosa. La morena entró y se tiró encima de un niño.

-¡Hikaru!-exclamó, abrazándose más fuerte.

-Yukiko-chan, ¿qué tal te encuentras?-respondió una voz aniñada, seguramente de dicho joven.

Los chicos se asomaron por el marco y se sorprendieron al ver a dos hombres…

-¡Otoyan! ¡Tokki!-gritó Reiji, abalanzándose sobre ellos.

-¡Rei-chan! ¡Qué gran sorpresa!-respondió Ittoki, sonriendo luminosamente.

-Kurosaki-sempai, tiempo sin verle. Me sorprendo de coincidir con usted aquí-saludó Masato, inclinándose levemente para mostrar respeto.

-Tch-se limitó a decir este, mientras giraba la cabeza molesto.

Volvió a tomar asiento frente a la tutora, quien se recompuso de toda aquella impresión y siguió hablando profesional pero cariñosamente respecto al pequeño y recién conocido Hikaru. Kurosaki Hikaru tenía el pelo negro azabache, junto con unos ojos bicolores; el derecho color cereza y el izquierdo gris. Justo como su hermano.

Sin embargo, las apariencias de ambos eran totalmente distintas; el menor vestía una camiseta color granate con el estampado de una clave de sol en el lado inferior izquierdo con unos vaqueros y una chaqueta negra. Algo monótono y oscuro, pero totalmente adorable.

Starish y Yukiko esperaron fuera a que terminara la charla. Ren se cansó de esperar y se fue, seguido por Syo, al patio. Cada uno iba pensando en sus cosas: Ren pensaba en si Masato le seguiría y si encontrarían un buen sitio alejado, donde nadie los pudiera oír (demasiado malpensar); Syo por su parte sólo pensaba cuando le gritó al violinista hace poco. Puede que no hubiese sido mucho, pero tenía miedo de alejarle.

Hijirikawa vio al rubio alejarse. ¿Se habría enfadado con él?

-Chicos, id tras ellos. Tokiya y yo entraremos a hablar con la profesora, así que está bien-dijo Otoya, dándoles un pequeño empujoncito para animarles.

Natsuki le dio un gran abrazo a Yuki (casi la asfixia) y después se marchó dando saltitos. Hijirikawa les sonrió y se giró. ¿En qué estaban pensando todos?

De verdad, la pequeña sólo imaginó, que extrañamente Masa-niisan no podría andar, aunque no sabía lo que eso significaba, pero…

Era lo más seguro.

_**O.o.O.o.O**_

Bien, esto fue un poco más corto, pero es que dividiré los acontecimientos de las parejas en el siguiente. ¡Este quedó como una auténtica mierda! Ugh ¬¬ En fin, el próximo será mejor y tendremos lemmon, sé que todos lo estáis deseando -u-

Mi inspiración volvió, por lo que puede que acabe el capítulo nueve hoy -^^- Aunque será algo más larguito…

Matta ne!


	9. Festival escolar II

¡Estoy de vuelta!

Ah~ La inspiración me desborda, ahora sólo tendré que plasmar mis pensamientos en palabras -^^- Jeje~

Oh, ¿qué opinasteis de Ranmaru y Reiji? Son personajes oficiales, a lo mejor salen en la segunda temporada (la cual se estrenará en abril). Mi preferido de los sempais es Mikaze Ai, su pelo es tan asdfghj *u*

En fin, en este capítulo contestaré adecuadamente a los reviews no contestados antes. Los usuarios de FF les responderé por MP, mediante los capítulos responderé a los invitados/no registrados. ¡Todos merecéis una respuesta!

Muchas gracias por los reviews, ahora vamos con el capítulo 9 de Yuki-chan~

_**O.o.O.o.O**_

Tokiya miró de reojo a Otoya. Su novio estaba en cuclillas, jugando con Yuki-chan para entretenerla. ¡Se veía tan adorable! Ahora podía entender los abrazos repentinos de Natsuki a Syo, pero se controló y simplemente sonrió.

En apenas dos días había cambiado tanto que no se reconocía a sí mismo. ¿Ayudando a una niña cuando no obtendría nada a cambio? Bueno, mentira, obtendría palabras amables y una sonrisa luminosa, sin embargo él lo hacía porque le recordaba a sí mismo cuando era pequeño. No tuvo una gran infancia, fracasando en todos los castings a los que se presentaba. Por eso, los niños eran su segunda debilidad; porque ninguno debería pasar aquellos años con tristeza y demasiada carga sobre sus hombros.

¿Su primera debilidad? Aquel que le acababa de besar en la mejilla.

-¿En qué piensas, Tokiya?-preguntó Ittoki, mirándole fijamente a los ojos- ¿En mí?

Ichinose tosió y desvió la vista. ¡Menudo idiota era ese! ¡Menudo idiota adorable y sexy! Vale, se abofeteó mentalmente por esos últimos adjetivos (aunque fueran verdad) ¡Vale! A pensar en otra cosa, Tokiya.

-Estaba pensando en el trabajo que debo entregar cuando volvamos a las clases. Me falta hacer la letra todavía-respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

El pelirrojo hizo un puchero y se giró fingiendo tristeza para seguir prestando atención a Yukiko, la cual estaba entretenida jugando con su móvil.

Oh, no, ¡debía resistir! Ese puchero era tan… Y giró con una cara tan…

-¿Me amas, Otoya?-…maldijo la falta de auto control. ¿Desde cuándo era tan espontáneo?

El guitarrista se le quedó mirando con cara de asombro. Nunca hubiese esperado un comentario como ese por parte de Ichinose. Algo tan… Obvio… Abrió la boca dispuesto a responder pero la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe.

-¡Comida!-gritó Ranmaru, arrastrando a su hermano Hikaru tras él- ¡Tengo hambre!-repitió, echando a andar por el pasillo, dejándoles algo descolocados. Menuda persona tan rara.

Reiji salió a paso calmado con una sonrisa en los labios. Revolvió el pelo a sus adorables kouhais y se marchó, sin decir nada. La profesora les llamó para que entraran con Yukiko. Se sentaron los tres en frente del escritorio, en unas cómodas sillas. La pequeña Nomura estaba entre ellos, sonriendo infantilmente y estaba agarrada de la mano de ambos, una en cada lado.

-Buenos días. Gracias por acudir a nuestro festival, les informaré del progreso de Nomura-chan y entregaré las notas de los últimos exámenes-explicó formal pero amablemente, poniendo sobre la mesa una carpeta marrón- ¿Son ustedes los tutores legales de Nomura-chan?

-No. A su madre la surgió un compromiso por lo que estamos cuidando de ella. Aún así, por favor explíquenos su evolución académica e informaremos a la señora Nomura en seguida-habló Tokiya, serio. Una madre que no se preocupa por su hija, era totalmente horrible, ¿no?

La mujer asintió complacida y les enseñó las notas. Todas eran sobresalientes. Ambos felicitaron a la morena, quien estaba feliz por tener unos hermanos tan cariñosos e interesados. Después de un par de minutos más hablando sobre algún que otro proyecto, salieron del aula. La niña se quedó con su profesora, ya que tenían que preparar un par de casetas del festival.

Tokiya y Otoya caminaban en silencio, sin encontrar palabras. Uno quería responder a la pregunta y el otro se sentía demasiado humillado como para articular una sílaba. Cruzaron el patio y llegaron a una cafetería que había al lado de la escuela. Aunque estaba desierta, el ambiente era agradable e íntimo.

Pidieron un café cada uno y esperaron en una mesa alejada a que se lo trajeran. El pelirrojo no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas, ante la confundida mirada del vocalista, quien intentaba fallidamente parecer normal y calmado.

Ittoki se levantó de la silla y se abalanzó sobre su novio, dándole un cariñoso y largo beso. El peli azul sorprendido apoyó las manos en el banco mullido donde estaba sentado para no caerse. ¡Ese idiota era tan espontáneo!

-Estamos en público-dijo, apartándole un poco mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, respirando agitadamente.

-Es tu culpa por hacer preguntas estúpidas, Tokiya-sonrió el guitarrista, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y sentándose sobre su regazo. Le acarició la nariz con la suya haciendo que soltase una pequeña risita y se volvió serio-. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Otoya-respondió, acercándole más a su cuerpo y juntando sus labios.

Ese pequeño cachorro era tan tierno, hacía a su corazón iluminarse de felicidad y le hacía olvidarse de todos los problemas. Todo, todo desaparecía cuando estaban en compañía del otro.

Tokiya era el mundo de Otoya.

Otoya era el mundo de Tokiya.

No necesitaban nada más.

Fue un beso dulce, necesitado, cariñoso. Era imposible expresar con palabras lo que sentían, e incluso puede que las acciones siempre se les quedaran cortas. En sus corazones vivía un deseo insano de quererlo todo del otro, hasta el más pequeño rincón.

Saberlo todo de él.

Hacerle feliz.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y juntaron sus frentes, sin perder el contacto visual.

-Otoya… Decirte "Te amo", sería una mentira-los ojos del pelirrojo se llenaron de lágrimas. Ichinose hizo una pausa y continuó con una sonrisa-, porque esa palabra se queda corta.

Ittoki resopló y rió, dándole un pequeño empujoncito a Tokiya por el susto. No paraban de sonreír como idiotas, era algo que no podían evitar.

Después de todo, seguramente su idiotez era lo que les tenía tan unidos.

…

Mientras, en el colegio, Ren y Masato se encontraban en un aula abandonada. Hijirikawa estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared y Jinguji tenía la cabeza sobre su regazo. La voz del rubio resonaba por toda la habitación, vacía.

_¡Libera mi alma!  
¡deshazte de tu corazón falso!  
Desde dentro de mi pecho, ¡rómpelo!  
Ooh... ¡Hace mucho calor!  
Estos sentimientos han comenzado a correr,  
si ellos fueran cambiados por pasión...  
Yo diré esto sólo para ti,  
¡mi última frase de amor!_

Cantaba el estribillo de aquella canción, la cual dedicó en secreto a su pequeño pajarito azul. El pianista le peinaba con los dedos, disfrutando de aquel tacto suave de los cabellos deslizándose entre sus dedos. El momento romántico que había creado su amado era simplemente perfecto.

-Tus manos son sedosas, Masato-dijo el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos-. Se siente bien.

Respondió con el silencio, sin nada apropiado que decir. Sabía que su novio se estaba quedando dormido, pero lejos de preocuparse por lo inapropiado que era y sobrepasado por la ternura, siguió acariciándole hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración tomó un ritmo regular.

-Te amo tanto… Mi pajarito azul-murmuró antes de caer totalmente dormido.

Hijirikawa esbozó una sonrisa complacido por aquellas palabras. Aún no se acostumbraba del todo a esa relación, pero sentía que era el momento más feliz de su vida cada vez que oía esas dos palabras.

Además, ¿sería normal que cada vez que observaba de cerca al saxofonista, se enamorase aún más?

Suspiró. Si estaba a su lado, seguro que se volvería una costumbre.

…

Lejos de esta pareja, en el patio un adorable y pequeño rubio estaba tumbado a la sombra de un árbol. Natsuki se acercó silenciosamente y se sentó a un lado.

-Te encontré~-canturreó, con una sonrisa. Syo al ver ese angelical rostro sonrió también, observando los hipnotizantes ojos verdes- ¡Qué lugar tan agradable!

-Supongo-se puso serio- Siento lo de antes Natsuki… Yo… No debí gritarte así…

-¡Qué tonto eres Syo-chan!-respondió, apresándole en otro de sus abrazos de oso- Es normal, creíais que estábamos perdidos. ¡No te preocupes por ello!

Le revolvió el cabello, sabiendo que eso le gustaba mucho y le hizo cosquillas en los costados. Kurusu intentaba escapar y reía a carcajadas. El cariño por ese idiota con gafas era infinito, ¡no! Aún más grande.

Le empujó para que le dejase y acabaron ambos en el suelo, el menor sobre Shinomiya, ambos riendo divertidos. El de ojos azules alzó un poco el rostro, enfrentando de nuevo esa boca que le llamaba.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos apretando los párpados y abrió ligeramente los labios, invitando al otro a besarle. Claro está, el roce no se hizo esperar.

Era demasiado amor como para contenerse.

…

Después de la corta parada en la cafetería, Otoya y Tokiya volvieron dentro del recinto escolar. Se sorprendieron al observar que ahora estaba a rebosar de gente y que se reunían frente al escenario.

-¡Masa!-saludó el pelirrojo a su amigo, algo lejos de ellos. Iba acompañado de Ren, quien bostezaba- ¿Y este cambio?

-Tampoco lo sabemos. Hay una actuación especial de un grupo, creo-aclaró, mirando a su alrededor para encontrar una posible pista. Nada.

Ichinose y Jinguji intercambiaban miradas sospechosas, probablemente intentando adivinar si el otro había realizado alguna actividad pervertida. El móvil de Ittoki sonó y descolgó.

-¿Sí? ¿Na-chan?-calló un rato y después sonrió- ¡Claro! Ahora mismo vamos para allá.

Sin dar más explicaciones, raptó al Masato y desapareció entre la multitud. Los otros dos se quedaron mirándoles sin saber cómo interpretar aquello.

-Puede que sea mi novio, pero sigo sin entender lo que piensa-suspiró el peli azul, dándose una palmadita en la frente.

-Por el momento, ¿qué tal si nos acercamos al escenario? A lo mejor es una actuación interesante-sugirió el saxofonista, a lo que el otro asintió.

Fueron abriéndose paso entre la gente. Chocaron con un par de personas pero logaron llegar a primera fila, donde se encontraron con su compañero de la Clase S.

-¿Vosotros tampoco sabéis lo que está pasando?-afirmó más que preguntó el rubio- Natsuki me dijo que esperásemos en primera fila, porque iba a ser divertido. Sin embargo no está aquí.

-Han escapado los tres~-bromeó Ren, soltando una pequeña carcajada- Me preguntó qué irán a hacer ellos solos. Podremos oír-

-¡No digas ese tipo de cosas en público!-regañó Kurusu, sonrojado.

-Controla un poco más tu mente pervertida, Ren. No todo el mundo es como tú-coincidió Ichinose, haciéndole sonreír.

-Seh, seh.

Si hubiesen estado más atentos, habrían visto un piano electrónico en el escenario. Pero nooo, ellos estaban malpensando.

Tres personitas conocidas subieron y la multitud gritó de emoción. Se esperaban de todo menos eso:

Sus respectivos novios estaban ahí, dispuestos a actuar.

-¡Esto es conspiración!-exclamó Syo, alzando los brazos.

Masato se sentó frente al piano, de perfil a la multitud, con un micrófono inalámbrico. Ittoki y Natsuki se colocaron cada uno a un lado y el del pelo azul comenzó a tocar.

Los tres sonrientes, empezaron a cantar, con todas sus fuerzas, desde el interior de su corazón. Una única canción en la que harían feliz a los espectadores.

Cumpliendo el sueño de todo músico, hacer que las notas lleguen a los que escuchan

En cuanto acabó, bajaron del escenario y subió la directora a dar un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento y para atraer algún alumno más a la escuela. Pero eso ya no importaba.

Los tres cantantes de la Clase S corrieron hasta detrás del escenario, donde se encontraban sus parejas. Bebían agua animadamente.

-¡Syo-chaan~! ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Nos has visto?-preguntó el amante de piyo-chan, abrazándole como siempre.

-Masa-chan~ Eso ha sido cruel. Mira que dejarme de lado…-se acercó para susurrarle al oído- Tendré que castigarte de nuevo.

El pianista se estremeció pero aún así siguió en su sitio.

Otoya aprovechando que sólo estaban ellos seis, corrió hasta Tokiya y se tiró a su cuello, besándole.

-Has estado increíble, Otoya. No esperaba menos.

Por último un "Te amo" al unísono dedicado cada uno a su novio, haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

En fin, estaban enamorados después de todo.

_**O.o.O.o.O**_

_T^T Oww, qué adorables. ¡Bueno ! Lo sé, no ha habido lemmon, pero es que no cuadraría en un momento dulce de repente ponerles en modo "Atack" xD_

_La canción que cantaron fue Amazing Love, de Uta pri. MUY recomendable -w-_

_**Respondo reviews del capítulo 8:**_

Guest: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegro de que te guste mi fic, aprecio mucho todas las opiniones :3 Jeje~ Yuki-chan es muy atrevida cuando quiere O/O

_**Respondo reviews del capítulo 7:**_

Baba: That's great! I read sometimes in English but is… Uh, a little bit confusing :3 I'm glad you like my story so much, really. Thanks for the review!

Guest: Of course, I would love to read it, but the url doesn't appears :( Thanks for the review anyways, I hope you send me the link again ;)

Sumiko Saya: ¡Wow! Gracias por leer y comentar, verdaderamente aprecio cada review -^^- Jeje, me alegra de que te agrade, y no te preocupes; habrá muchos momentos para cada pareja :)

Soooo: *-* Gracias por leer y comentar, aunque sea un review corto lo aprecio ^^

Actualizaré en cuanto pueda, espero ponerme a escribir mañana :3 Gracias a todas las personas que siguen este fic. ¡Amitew y Yuki-chan mandan estrellas para los lectores! -^^- Jeje~

**Matta ne!**


	10. Firework

El festival escolar fue todo un éxito; la tarde se les pasó volando entre risas, como si estuvieran en familia. Todos tenían un pasado complicado e incluso en vez de un pasado un presente, por lo que esa expresión, "En familia" les alegraba profundamente.

Hubo bastantes juegos y casetas, y Yukiko, de tanto saltar, gritar y reír, cayó rendida. Los chicos se separaron; Otoya y Tokiya fueron a dejarla en casa mientras que los demás volvían a la academia. Cuando llamaron a la puerta de su casa, de pronto recordaron que no había nadie, pero la vecina se ofreció a cuidarla durante una noche.

Ahora el sol se estaba ya ocultando, dando al cielo unos tonos anaranjados. Lo bueno de la Academia Saotome era que estaba alejada de la ciudad y nunca había nadie en el camino a ella, mucho menos ahora que tenían días festivos.

Por eso ambos pudieron, con Tokiya aceptando a regañadientes, caminar de la mano como una pareja normal. No hablaban de nada y permanecían en silencio. Otoya se miró los pies y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que sus pasos iban al compás. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y sintió los colores subírsele a la cara.

Le dedicó una mirada de soslayo algo tímido y abrió la boca para decir algo. Tuvo la necesidad de sacar un tema, aunque fuera estúpido, para conversar; sin embargo al no encontrar nada la cerró de nuevo.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Otoya?-preguntó, sin mirarle.

El aludido se encogió de hombros e inconscientemente le dio un corto apretón a la mano que tenía agarrada. Se sonrojó un poco más y Tokiya le contempló desconcertado. El pelirrojo le recordaba a un cachorro. Un cachorro asustadizo y juguetón; torpe y ruidoso, un cachorro que necesita muchos cuidados y mucho amor, porque de lo contrario mostrará esos enormes ojos tan adorables que conseguían hasta la luna con solo pedirla.

Ittoki lanzó un suspiro y desvió la mirada. Pensaba en demasiadas cosas y quería decir otras tantas, pero no encontraba la manera adecuada de expresarse. Y eso si que era nuevo en él, porque siempre había podido hablar, hablar y volver a hablar. Recordó su primer beso con el que ahora estaba caminando a su lado y un escalofrío le recorrió. Habían avanzado tan rápido que esa misma noche tuvieron… Algo de "contacto" mutuo. Y luego, mientras todos sus amigos parecían tenerlo todo de rosa con sus respectivas parejas, él empezaba a dudar. Como ahora.

¿Y si al abrir la boca molestaba a Tokiya? ¿Y si por lo tanto le dejaba de hablar? ¿Y si le abandonaba y se iba con **ella**?

No.

No.

No.

Los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas y se detuvo. Tuvo que pestañear para contenerlas y el peli azul le volvió a contemplar sin comprender nada. Hubo un corto silencio que fue roto con escuetos sollozos y finalmente Ittoki le abrazó, aferrándose a su camisa como si al soltarla se fueran a separar para siempre. No quería que nada de eso pasase. Necesitaba una forma de marcar lo que era suyo, por lo que simplemente y sin pensarlo lo soltó.

-Tokiya, hazme el amor.

Le miró a los ojos, serio como pocas veces lo había estado. Ichinose permaneció sin decir nada. Tras un silencio muy tenso le acarició la mejilla y tomó su mano de nuevo, para seguir caminando, en silencio.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Cuando llegaron a la habitación lo primero que hizo Otoya fue tirarse en la cama, bocabajo, ahogando todo lo que tenía contra la almohada. Tokiya le había respondido con el silencio. Y eso, le había dolido más que nada. No lo comprendía. Todo era muy confuso. El amor era estúpido. Él mismo se sentía estúpido. Escuchó los pasos de su compañero y se giró para mirarle, aún agarrado a la almohada.

Se había acuclillado junto a él y le miraba con un mohín de tristeza.

-¿Por qué no quieres?-le preguntó.

Tokiya suspiró y se rascó la nuca, e Ittoki le hizo un sitio en la cama para que tomase asiento, oferta que aceptó. Buscó palabras durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos y por fin armó una frase coherente.

-No es que no quiera, de hecho es completamente lo contrario. _Quiero. _Pero las otras veces fue demasiado pasional y… en fin, no quiero que sea así, Otoya. Las parejas cuando tienen…-hizo una pequeña pausa al sentirse algo cohibido- sexo regularmente, se vuelven especiales, como si eso las uniera con un lazo muy muy especial. Supongo que… cuando lo pienso bien, me siento algo asustado.

Otoya sintió de nuevo su corazón latir muy deprisa y esbozó una sonrisa algo tímida que hacía juego a su sonrojo. Se sentó apoyándose sobre los codos y le dio un beso a Tokiya en la mejilla. Este le miró sin saber cómo reaccionar, y el único pensamiento infantil que llegó a cruzar su mente fue que en aquellos rubíes tan bellos se había encendido un brillo especial.

-Si eres tú, Tokiya, nada puede salir más-susurró.

El peli azul no pudo aguantar más y le abrazó. No sabía qué maldito cable se le había cruzado en la cabeza al pensar tal estupidez; una cosa tan estúpida que había provocado que Otoya fuera el de las palabras sabias. Se separó para mirarle intensamente, sin decir nada, y el pelirrojo lo comprendió. Fueron acercándose poco a poco hasta fundirse en un cálido beso. Otoya pasó los brazos por la nuca del otro para acercarle más a él y abrió la boca, invitando a que esa lengua ajena le invadiera de nuevo.

Poco a poco, el baile de sus bocas se fue tornando más y más apasionado, hasta el punto en que el roce de sus labios tuvo que comenzar ya a ahogar algunos suspiros y jadeos. Se unían una y otra vez, con fiereza. Tokiya decidió que ya era bastante y se separó. Un sugerente hilo de saliva conectaba sus bocas, pero se rompió cuando el peli azul se sentó sobre las caderas del menor para sacarse la camiseta. Otoya le contempló ruborizado, sin respirar a penas, y con la boca entreabierta.

La figura tan blanquecina y atrayente lo había embelesado por completo, y sintió la necesidad de tocarla. Sin embargo su cuerpo no respondía. Oyó una suave risita y después percibió unas manos frías y cariñosas subiéndole por los costados, sacándole la camiseta. Ahora sí que le llegó la sangre al cerebro y levantó un poco la espalda para facilitarle la tarea a su compañero.

Tokiya bajó hasta su clavícula y pegó un lametón ascendente, recorriendo todo su cuello ahora expuesto y arrancándole el delicioso primer gemido. Siguió ocupándose de esa zona mientras jugueteaba con el elástico de su pantalón. Metía un dedo y lo sacaba, haciendo que le zurciera levemente al caer, causándole excitación. Otoya trataba de mostrar algo de resistencia a aquel juego, pero lo único que conseguía era camuflar los gemidos con suspiros de placer. Cuando el vocalista se cansó, desabrochó finalmente el botón y le quitó los pantalones, haciéndole levantar un poco las caderas para ello. Entre la tela de sus calzoncillos, se alzaba ya su erección que rogaba atención a gritos.

No pudo evitar relamerse los labios, sin saber por qué, mientras le lanzaba una mirada lujuriosa y carnívora directamente a los ojos. Otoya se estremeció y excitó a la vez. Cuando se trataba de sexo, ese hombre era un completo… tigre.

Tokiya aprovechó su distracción para entrelazar sus piernas y comenzar a frotarse, por encima de los tejidos. Por si eso no bastara, se lanzó con pasión para explorar de nuevo los rincones de su boca. El pelirrojo, extasiado, volvió a abrazarse a él. No paraban de mover las caderas, buscando más contacto. Tímidamente, alcanzó el cinturón del otro y lo desabrochó, produciendo un ruido metálico. No tardaron en quedarse ambos en ropa interior, y seguidamente esta voló lejos, aterrizando en algún lugar del suelo que ahora poco les importaba.

Pegaron sus bocas mucho más una última vez y luego Tokiya sustituyó su lengua por tres dedos, los cuales empezaron a ser lubricados con esa sustancia transparente. Mientras se terminaban de humedecer, empezó a masturbarle con una mano, a un ritmo medio-bajo que producía un sonido algo húmedo cuando subía y bajaba resbalándose por el pre-seminal. Otoya le mordió los dedos ante esto y siguió succionándoles entre jadeos y pequeños gemidos. Las caricias que estaba recibiendo su entrepierna le resultaban demasiado perfectas, dejando su mente en blanco excepto por el deseo de querer más.

Ichinose retiró su mano ahora resbaladiza y le separó los muslos, exponiendo su entrada. La delineó un par de veces haciendo que la piel de debajo de las yemas de sus dedos se erizase. Insertó el primer dígito con algo de dificultad, causándole una mueca de dolor. Esperó un poco y luego comenzó a moverlo, en círculos. Otoya mascullaba algunos quejidos y sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, así que los cerró con firmeza para contenerlas. Tokiya, para distraerle, comenzó a masturbarle a más velocidad, mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello y la barbilla, hasta llegar a la boca para meterle la lengua.

Cuando ya se hubo relajado, insertó el segundo. Y esta vez, sus caderas parecían moverse buscando un contacto más profundo. Frunció el ceño concentrado en su tarea y aumentó la velocidad de la mano que masajeaba su miembro. Los gemidos de Otoya cada vez eran más roncos y continuados, ya que estaba cerca de venirse.

Tokiya al notar esto, retiró súbitamente toda atención que le estaba brindando a su cuerpo. El otro, como protesta, gimió intentando recuperar algo de aire.

-Otoya…-susurró con voz ronca por la excitación- Si acabas antes de que te penetre-dijo esta última palabra con naturalidad, como era de esperarse de alguien tan maduro- voy a castigarte.

El aludido tragó saliva de una forma algo exagerada y solo atinó a mirarle con los ojos vidriosos y entrecerrados. Esa amenaza era muy del estilo de Tokiya, y le hacía desear venirse aún más. Sin embargo ese tigre ahora le daba miedo, así que se aguantó las ganas haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, temiendo que le devorase _esa parte _de su cuerpo de un solo mordisco. El peli azul sonrió de medio lado y acarició la punta de su propio miembro, realizando un círculo. Había intentado olvidarse de ello mientras le preparaba, pero estaba gritando por atención, y con unas vistas como las de ese momento, un Otoya aguantándose sucumbir a la oleada de placer solo porque él se lo había ordenado… hasta su autocontrol falló.

Depositó un beso en su frente para tranquilizarle, aunque el gesto quedó un poco fuera de lugar dada la situación. Le abrió de nuevo las piernas con ambas manos y le miró, decidido a seguir clavando sus ojos en él cuando la metiera para descubrir su expresión. Al sentirse ya seguro, le penetró de una sola estocada, hasta el fondo, insertando toda su longitud.

El rostro de Otoya se contrajo en sorpresa y se sonrojó más si era eso posible y abrió la boca para gemir, aunque en vez de un gemido pareció un grito que quedaba atrapado entre las paredes de su faringe, quebrado. Arqueó la espalda y se aferró a los cabellos de Tokiya, atrayendo su cabeza hacia atrás junto con la suya.

El vocalista decidió no moverse para que aquel cálido interior se acostumbrase a la intromisión tan abrupta. El pelirrojo dejó escapar otro par de lágrimas por el dolor, pero respiró hondo y sacudió sus caderas para que continuara.

Tokiya comenzó a entrar y salir, con una lentitud que lo estaba matando, y haciendo uso de todo su auto-control para no asalvajarse y hacerle daño. Al principio el pelirrojo creyó que se iba a quebrar, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. El dolor fue apaciguándose hasta ser imperceptible y antes de darse cuenta, la vista se le nublaba por el placer, la lujuria y el deseo. No pudo evitarlo y se corrió, manchando su vientre y el de Tokiya, que ahora le estaba besando desenfrenada y sensualmente.

No le importó haber eyaculado tan pronto; su cuerpo se erizó un poco más, una capa de sudor perló su piel y exquisitos y lascivos escalofríos le recorrieron por todas partes, embriagándole en toda plenitud.

Se dejó hacer y clavó las uñas en su espalda de marfil, mientras sus lenguas se enroscaban sin descanso. Ahora estaba mucho más sensitivo y no podía parar de temblar, pues los gemidos roncos y orgullosos de Tokiya, el crujido de los muelles de la cama, mezclados con las potentes estocadas que alcanzaban un maravilloso punto en su interior y su miembro siendo masajeado continuamente, lo estaba extasiando. Movió por sí mismo las caderas para pasar a un ritmo más veloz y tuvo que separarse de él, porque no podía soportar tantas cosas a la vez. Le mordió el cuello causándole un gemido algo agudo, aunque luego el vocalista hizo lo propio. Su piel estaba siendo succionada, lamida y mordida; sufriendo aquel seductor castigo que le llevaba a la perdición.

Tembló mucho más y arqueó la espalda, buscando unos golpes más profundos e íntimos. Los gemidos crecían y eran cada vez más seguidos. Tokiya le atacó con toda la fuerza que poseía, arrancándole un escandaloso grito. Lo volvió a hacer, una y otra vez. Otoya no podía ni hablar, así que esta vez no pensó en avisarle de que se iba a venir, porque sabía que su novio estaba también por hacerlo.

La última estocada fue con más fuerza, tanta que le dejó un leve escozor que pareció ascenderle por toda la columna vertebral, y cuando llegó a su cabeza, culminó gritando con toda la voz que le quedaba y un líquido blanco salió abundantemente de su miembro, manchándoles a los dos muchísimo más que antes. Su interior apretó el miembro de Tokiya y este, ante tan maravilloso contacto, se corrió en su interior, impregnándole con su semilla.

Ambos disfrutaron de los últimos latigazos del orgasmo y luego se miraron, aunque casi no tenían fuerzas. Esbozaron una sonrisa como pudieron y finalmente cuando el pelirrojo iba a decirle algo, una luz de colores acompañada por una explosión le interrumpió.

Por la ventana explotaban los fuegos artificiales que Hyuuga y Ringo habían prometido, de los cuales ni se acordaban. Parecían manchas de pintura en un lienzo azul oscuro.

Tokiya salió de su interior, causándole una punzada de dolor y se tumbó a su lado, abriendo la cama para meterse los dos bajo las sábanas. Los ojos de Otoya brillaron una vez más y se sintió atraído por ellos, una vez más, así que le besó con dulzura y paciencia.

-Te amo-le dijo.

-Ya lo sé, Tokiya-respondió-. Yo también lo hago.

El peli azul soltó una risita y frunció el ceño.

-¿También te amas a ti mismo?

-¡No! ¡Quiero decir que también te amo!-explicó el menor, haciendo un puchero.

Lo último que llegó a ver antes de que se le cerraran por completo los párpados, fueron unos fuegos de colores violeta y rubí, que se entrelazaban con una hermosa explosión en el firmamento, justo a la altura de la luna.

El vocalista suspiró feliz y ambos se quedaron dormidos, acunados por el pensamiento de que el amor era algo fantástico.

* * *

**TADÁ!**

**Por fiiin escribí este capítulo ;A; No me puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez… Qué vaga soy para continuar los Fics, de verdad xD **

**He mejorado mucho mi forma de escribir en este tiempo, al menos desde mi punto de vista, ya que ahora parece un poco más un escrito romántico y no un par de frases atolondradas **

**¿Alguien ha escuchado el trío de Masato&Syo&Ai? Se llama Beautiful love y es fantástica, aunque algunas personas ya estaban malpensando, seguro jeje -^^- Ya queda poco para la nueva temporada, que se estrena en abril *3* ¡yay!**

**Hemos llegado al décimo capítulo de Yuki-chan. No me lo puedo creer todavía... :') Pero este no es el último ni mucho menos; no os libraréis de mí tan fácilmente *3* Todos me habéis ayudado a mejorar y a seguir escribiendo, así que...**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews y por leer! ¡Realmente soy feliz!**

**My song. Your song. Our sound!~**

**Matta ne!**


End file.
